Harry Potter and the Duels of Fate
by Korowolf
Summary: Another year has started for Harry Potter, but what lays in store for our young Wizard? Note Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, while fictional events and characters belong to myself
1. 4 Privet Drive

Chapter 1  
  
Once again, the sun rose on Privet Drive, casting a warm summer glow over the homes. It was towards the end of the summer, in the month of August and the mornings still were rather warm. At house number 4, a boy the age of 16 stirred from his sleep.  
  
He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that poked through his open window. He rolled out of bed, pulling on glasses and looking into the mirror with bright green eyes. He tried to tame his unruly black hair, but found it to be quite impossible, since it never wanted to lay flat. He sighed and smiled gently. The boy reached his arms above his head and stretched almost lazily, starting towards the window, which was left open. He placed his hands on the sill and leaned out, a warm summer breeze blowing in. He grinned and looked down on the neighborhood, where the occupants of the surrounding houses had probably just begun to stir and start their mornings. Soon, he would be free from this hellhole for another year. Soon, he'd be back at Hogwarts, where he belonged.  
  
There was a soft hoot and a breeze as a white creature whooshed past the boy. He turned to see his pet snowy owl, dubbed Hedwig, gracefully land on her perch and start preening herself. The owl had been out the night before, hunting most likely, since there was no letter attached to her leg. He stepped over and gently stroked the owl's soft feathers. Hedwig affectionately nibbled on the boy's fingers.  
  
"Well Hedwig, are you ready to get out of here?" He asked quietly. The owl ruffled its feathers and stepped a bit impatiently on her perch. The boy laughed and picked up a letter he had received earlier. It was from Hogwarts, explaining the tools and supplies that he would need for this year. His friend Ron had already picked up his supplies at Diagon Alley and had sent the boy his, at request of course. It had taken multiple owls and multiple trips to send all of the new books he needed for classes.  
  
On normal occasions, the boy would've been staying at Ron's home for part of the summer break, but this year problems had popped up, and he just wasn't able to make the trip. Ron had needed a lot of explaining to pacify.  
  
His birthday had just recently passed, so now he was officially 16 and was ready to start his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He grinned happily and started gathering his things, not forgetting to clear out his secret hiding place under one of the floor panels. Soon he had packed up his trunk and everything that he would need for the school year ahead of him. In his mind this year was going to be great! He trotted pleasantly down the stairs and a shrill voice screeched at him.  
  
"Don't go pounding around this house like a herd of elephants! You have no respect for authority, you hooligan!" The female voice yelled from the kitchen. It was his Aunt Petunia, whom the boy had a strong dislike for, even though she was his deceased mother's sister, he could find no way to actually love the woman. She was shrill, nosy and just plain vile. But certainly not as vile as her husband and son, Dudley.  
  
The boy frowned and stepped into the kitchen where his Aunt was screeching. She was cooking on the stove, while her rather obese son, Dudley tried to sneak a bite or two to eat. His cousin was on a diet, well he was supposed to be, but there were times when his Aunt couldn't bear to see her "Dudums" in such despair and gave in, giving the boy sweets. Unlike Dudley, the boy hardly ever had any sweets, unless they came via owl from his friends. And much to his liking, he was not as massive as his cousin Dudley. The boy liked his slim frame very much compared to the bloated belly of Dudley.  
  
"Brat, bring over my coffee!" Came a boom from the table, it was his Uncle Vernon, a heavyset man who was usually always red in the face. At the moment he was seated at the table, a rumpled newspaper in hand and his face was bearing an especially moody scowl.  
  
The boy started towards the coffee pot and made the coffee in silence. This was not an unusual occurrence; his relatives always pushed him around. As he turned to carry the steaming mug to the table, his fat cousin shouldered him roughly, making the boy drop the mug to the ground. The mug shattered and its steaming contents spilled. The boy jumped back against the counter, trying to avoid the glass shards and the burning liquid. His aunt gave a surprised shriek and his cousin leered devilishly at him.  
  
"Dad! Harry broke your favorite mug!" Dudley said with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Clean up that mess you made!" Aunt Petunia demanded.  
  
Harry, the boy whom we've been speaking of, grumbled as he went to the sink to fetch a rag to clean up the floor. How he wished that he could use his wand to just clean up the mess, but using magic outside of school grounds was not permitted, it was a punishable offense. He kneeled down and started to carefully pick up the glass pieces while his Uncle glared fuming, his Aunt huffed and went back to cooking, and Dudley cackled. Harry frowned unhappily and continued his drudging work cleaning up the mess that Dudley had induced. There was no point in explaining to his Aunt and Uncle their son; their "Angel" had made him do it. They never listened, for when Dudley was right, Harry was wrong, it was just the way things were.  
  
How glad Harry was to be going back to school in a few days. 


	2. Platforms

Chapter 2  
  
Harry had managed to survive the last few days on Privet Drive and was ecstatic to discover that today was September 1st, the day that he would be catching the train and heading off to school. His Aunt and Uncle had dropped him off at the station and sped off, not bothering to make sure he caught the train; honestly that was a blessing. Harry was glad to be rid of them.  
  
He pushed the cart containing his trunk and Hedwig within her cage through the station, coming to the space between Platforms 9 and 10, here he would have to go through the dividing pole and enter Platform 9 ¾. But Harry had to be sure that no Muggles (Non-magic folk) spotted him in the act. He started to casually walk towards the pole and kept going, disappearing through the divider and finding himself on the familiar Platform staring at the train that brought him to Hogwarts, year after year. Well except that year he and Ron had traveled by flying car.  
  
Harry looked around, all about him students were saying farewell to parents or boarding the train. The hoots and screeches of owls were heard all around; obviously the animals were excited to be getting back to Hogwarts as well. He looked around, trying to find a familiar face, so far none was to be found, "Maybe they're already on the train." Harry thought to himself.  
  
At that moment though Harry was knocked forward. He fell to the ground and Hedwig gave an angry screech as her cage clattered onto the Platform. Luckily, Harry had stopped himself from falling flat on his face, he narrowed his eyes and got himself up, whipping around to see whom his assailant was. A girl sheepishly looked at him, blushing furiously. She had red hair that was down to her shoulders and had bright blue eyes.  
  
"S-Sorry Harry." The girl stammered.  
  
Harry grinned, immediately recognizing the girl before him, it was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She had grown over the summer since he had last seen her, by now she was about 15, one year under Harry and her brother. From behind her came a cart rushing their way, a boy who had about the same shade of red hair and freckles came trotting over. "Harry!" It Ron Weasley himself, and he had grown as well, in height. He grinned and excitedly started chatting with Harry, trying to catch up as quickly as possible it seemed.  
  
"You're all going to miss the train." Came a calm voice from the direction of the train. The boys and Ginny looked over. There was a girl leaning out the train door, her brown hair and black robes being blown about by the wind that had picked up by the train, she had dark brown eyes and was proudly bearing the silver badge of a Prefect.  
  
"Did you save us a place, the usual compartment?" Ron asked, smirking.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes of course, now hurry up." She turned to help some of the younger students find their way onto the train.  
  
"Hermione's already is starting her Prefect duties." Ron muttered as he started for the train. Harry grinned and pushed his cart ahead, following after.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said with a smile as he dragged his trunk up.  
  
".Yes, you'll get changed on the train, now go on, catch up with your friends." Hermione said with a smile to a first year. She turned back to Harry smiling even more "Hello, how have you been?"  
  
"Alright I guess," Harry answered, starting for the usual compartment that the three shared.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask about how I am?" Ron asked, nudging Hermione with an elbow.  
  
She sighed, "Fine Ron. How are you?"  
  
Ron grinned and pulled out a chocolate frog, which leapt onto Hermione's robes. The girl gave a startled shriek and then looked at the hopping sweet. She frowned. "Ron seriously, do you ever intend to grow up?"  
  
"Oh don't be such a prude." Ron said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Hermione smacked Ron in the back of his head and started towards the compartment with a huff.  
  
Harry couldn't stifle his laughter, "I think you deserved that."  
  
Ron, who was rubbing the back of his head, grumbled a reply. "She is being a prude though." 


	3. Prefect's Welcome

Chapter 3  
  
By the time the train had lurched foreword and had begun the journey to Hogwarts, the three had already settled into their usual compartment. Ron was sprawled out across one seat, while Harry and Hermione shared the other.  
  
"So are you both ready for this year? I've already read my books 3 times." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I guess so, I've only flipped through them, have you read em yet Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, there really wasn't much else to do when I was stuck with the Dursleys, so I read a lot over the break." Harry replied.  
  
"Hey, one question, Is your cousin still competing with the whales on who's heavier?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
Before Harry could answer though, the door to their compartment slid open. The three looked up, in the doorway there was a girl with short cut hair that was reddish brown, she looked down on the three with gray eyes. The girl was already in her uniform and robes (which bore the colorings of a Hufflepuff) and she had a silver Prefect badge pinned onto the robes. She had a clipboard in her hand with some papers on it.  
  
"I'm looking for a Miss Hermione Granger. Any of you three seen her?" The girl asked.  
  
Hermione stood, "That would be me."  
  
The girl in the doorway, losing her professional like composure for a moment grinned and reached out a hand. "We were wondering if you had gotten on today. My name is Katherine Evans, 7th year Hufflepuff."  
  
Hermione looked at the girl puzzled a moment and then smiled, clasping the other girl's hand in greeting. "Well you already know my name, but a Griffondor, 6th year."  
  
Ron looked up interested. "So who is this WE who's been looking for Hermione?"  
  
Katherine looked to Ron, frowning a moment in thought. "Prefects." She answered simply. "Anyway, Hermione, you are welcome to join us in the front compartment, otherwise you can stay here, but you'll need to at least introduce yourself to the rest of us briefly, alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I'll go now, but I'd like to stay here for the rest of the trip."  
  
Katherine smiled, "Sure. I'll show you where it is now." She paused a moment and grinned to Harry and Ron, "Don't worry she'll come back in one piece."  
  
Harry and Ron forced a smile, Hermione looked to them and gave an apologetic look, and mouthing the words "I'll be back soon." Katherine started to walk down the aisle, and Hermione hurried to catch up after the older Prefect.  
  
After the two had left, Ron started "How rude was that? Geez, they don't even let her have a minute free of Prefect duties."  
  
"She said she'd be back soon." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ron frowned, and then a thought came to mind, he grinned and started digging through his pockets. "Look what Fred and George gave me!"  
  
In Ron's palm were what appeared to be marshmallows. Harry stared at them "So.?"  
  
"These are their latest inventions, they had to sneak em to me, Mum still doesn't like their creations." Ron explained. "They look like Marshmallows, but when you put them in your mouth well they change into this black gooey stuff, sticks your teeth all together. So far the effects have lasted about 24 hours. Fred and George called them Gummers"  
  
Harry grinned, "That's genius. What do you intend to do with them?"  
  
"Slip them in Malfoy's food, as soon as I can!" Ron said with a laugh.  
  
The boys passed their time in the compartment, plotting out intricate plans to slip the Gummers into Malfoy's food sometime during their stay at Hogwarts, the sooner the better.  
  
Hermione slipped back into the compartment, her expression very excited. "You guys won't believe this."  
  
Harry and Ron looked up, a look of surprise to their faces, they had been so engrossed in coversation that they hadn't noticed Hermione's return. "Huh?" Ron said.  
  
"Slytherin's got themselves a Prefect." Hermione said.  
  
"Seriously?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yeh, she doesn't talk much, doesn't wear a badge either. I didn't even know she was a Prefect at first."  
  
"Who would've thought that Slytherin could even produce a Prefect," Ron mused.  
  
Hermione shrugged and flopped down on the seat beside Harry. "Besides that though, the rest of them were really nice."  
  
"Nice, but Prefects are all a bunch of prudes," Ron said yawning.  
  
Hermione fumed and kicked at the seat Ron was stretched across. Harry just laughed. 


	4. Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4  
  
The train had by now arrived at Hogwarts and all of the students had left the train. Hagrid, the half giant Groundskeeper had given the three students (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) a brief greeting and had set about his task of separating the first years from the crowd. He would be sending the first years on the boat ride across the lake, it was something that every first year had to do, sort of like a tradition. While they traveled by boat, the other students traveled by horseless carriage to the castle. The three had managed to catch a carriage all together, well along with a few other students whom they weren't too familiar with.  
  
The ride to the castle wasn't so long, so soon they disembarked from the carriages and started up the stairs to the castle. At the door, Professor Flitwick was standing about; the tiny teacher struggled to speak above the crowd. "Head to the Great Hall please! The Sorting Ceremony will begin soon! Hurry! Hurry!"  
  
The students filed into the castle heading through the stone corridors that were lit with torches. They traveled in a mass towards the Great Hall, students of each house heading off to their respective tables to await the induction of the newest Hogwarts students. The Great Hall's ceiling showed misty clouds silently moving across a black sky that was dotted with bright stars. Candles floated above the tables, giving the immense hall a warm glow. In the front of the Hall was the table where the faculty was seated, minus Hagrid and Professor McGonogal, who were still helping with the First Years. Professor Flitwick was hurrying up the aisle to find his seat amongst the faculty, nodding out greetings to familiar students as he passed by.  
  
Soon after the students settled and Professor McGonogal began leading in the First Years to the front of the room. The Sorting Hat was already seated on its familiar stool in front of the faculty. The rumpled hat looked no worse than it had it previous years; well it was just a bit dustier. When the First years had grouped up, looking very much like frightened sheep, the Hat began to move. It shifted and appeared to have taken on features, a mouth, eyes and even a dent of a nose. The First Years watched it in shock, but it made a few back up when the Sorting Hat started its song.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might be in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
  
And unafraid of toil.  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind.  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (Though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
When the Sorting Hat finished its song, the Hall burst into loud applause. The First Years looked around a bit confused, but followed suite. Professor McGonogal started foreword and began the list of names.  
  
"Abbot, Michael" The Professor called out, and a small boy with mousey brown hair started foreward, nervously sitting on the stool and jumping a bit when the hat was placed over his head. After a few moments the hat called out its decision.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
And so began the long list of new students to be sorted, though this year the newcomers were less in number than in previous years. Professor McGonogal read down the list, calling out each student and letting the Hat have its way with sorting. So far, there had been 6 new Gryffindors, 7 new Ravenclaws, 5 new Hufflepuffs and 4 new Slytherins. Hermione had been keeping track the whole time.  
  
"Kallister , Tina." Professor McGonogal continued.  
  
"I'm betting she's a Hufflepuff." Ron said with a grin, "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Alright, one cauldron cake on that she's a Ravenclaw." Harry said.  
  
The two awaited in silence to see who owed whom a sweet, but found themselves both incorrect when the hat called out.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Dead bet, oh well, we'll try the next one." Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"Marx, Casey." Professor McGonogal called out and the boys began their betting.  
  
Finally the Professor had gotten through to almost the end of the list, calling out the last name, "Wilkenson, Tristan." And the Hat sent a new student to Hufflepuff. After she finished, Professor McGonogal rolled up her parchment and set about removing the hat and stool.  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonogal." Said Headmaster Dumbledore as he stood. The man was tall in height, with long silver hair and a very long silver beard. He had half moon shaped spectacles that sat on a very crooked nose, his eyes gleamed bright blue and danced merrily, despite his age. "I would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts. Especially welcoming our newest additions." He paused while the students at the tables clapped. Dumbledore laughed and held a hand up to shush the students after a bit, "Now on to a bit of an announcement or two before we can indulge in our delicious feast. As usual the Dark Forest is off limits. But, this year we have a new announcement. Hogwarts will be holding a competition, for all those involved in the Dueling Club who are in years 5 through 7. If you are not a member now, consider joining up, the competition should prove to be very exciting. Now I will not dwell on the subject, let us feast and celebrate the beginning of another year!" Dumbledore lifted up his glass and suddenly the tables were full of food. He sat down beaming as the students gladly dug into their meals. 


	5. Back to the Grind

Chapter 5  
  
Once again the students attended their classes, and in return were laden down with a rather heavy workload. Every teacher seemed to want to make sure that the students would be ready for graduation by the end of this year, even though they didn't graduate until after 7th year.  
  
Professor McGonogal had given them an exam the very first day; the 6th years were expected to at least be able to transform part of themselves into semi animagnus. Hermione had managed to grow herself a busy brown cat tail within the first few tries. Harry had started to achieve a bit of what appeared to be antlers. And Ron. well he ended up turning his left hand into a paw of some sort, looked rather close to that of a dog (An Irish Setter to be specific). It had taken Professor McGonogal quite some time to try and undo the paw, Ron was grinning sheepishly all the while saying things such as "At least I got close, right?"  
  
In Potions class, Professor Snape was once again his usual sour self, expecting the class to brew up a Caustic Potion and then be able to bottle the extremely explosive potion. Nevertheless, a lot of explosions occurred in that class, but it seemed only Slytherin got off easy. Snape as usual also enjoyed picking on poor Neville. Neville was a sheepish heavyset boy who was always eager to please, but he was terrified of Professor Snape, who seemed to sense this and continued to harass his student even more.  
  
Once again, in Divinations class, Professor Trewalny had made 'predictions' of Harry going to fall to his doom. She did it every year, and by now Harry had just learned to ignore her rants of how he would horribly die. Ron couldn't help but burst out laughing during this 'prediction' and she stated that he would follow the same fate if he did not take the art of psyche seriously. This class they were working with Tarot cards, and guess who received the skull, the grim reaper, the fallen tower, and the flaming stake? None other than Harry himself, but he had seen Professor Trewalny slip the cards on top just before she handed the stack to him, asking him to draw 5 cards that would predict his future. Trewalny had made quite a scene insisting that the cards did not lie, that Harry's doom was fated within the stars. Harry had to elbow Ron roughly to keep the redhead from bursting out into peals of laughter again.  
  
At the end of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts was combined with Charms class, so that students could get a taste of what the duels would be like. A new faculty member, Professor Finch, who was a rather morose looking fellow, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes; he usually didn't look too happy, probably because of the reputation that teachers in his area had built up. None ever lasted more than a year. But the teacher was quite talented in his field, and tried to make the class interesting. And Professor Flitwick, the very tiny dwarf with a white beard and bright blue eyes, who also resembled a typical muggle garden gnome, taught Charms. Flitwick, back in his days, was a champion in Wizards' Duels. Even though that was a long time ago, he had still retained some of his skills, and he giddily taught the students everything he could.  
  
Finally after the last classes ended, the students went to the Great Hall to dine again. There were no spectacular news or announcements, just Headmaster Dumbledore's carefree singing. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't wait for the meal to be over though. Tonight was when they'd begin the work in the Dueling Club. So far, no details had been spilled on the competition besides the age requirements and that the club would eliminate down to a select few for the competition.  
  
"I wonder how many are actually going to try for the competition." Ron mused after he took a gulp of his Pumpkin juice.  
  
"There was a lot at the club before," Hermione said with a shrug, "But not all of them are in their 5th, 6th, or 7th year."  
  
"So our chances of getting in are pretty good, I wonder what the requirements are, Fliwick or Finch are not giving any details." Harry said, pushing the remainder of his food around his plate.  
  
"Alright, everyone, go do as you will in your dormitories," Dumbledore said pleasantly, giving a brief wave. "Oh and a quick note to the Dueling Club members from Professor Flitwick, please head to the Quidditch fields."  
  
Harry and Ron jumped up; quickly heading off towards the stadium like field that Quidditch games were played above. Ron let out a joyous whoop noise throwing a fist into the air and Hermione trotted after the two muttering something about "overenthusiastic boys". 


	6. On the Field

Chapter 6  
  
Out on the Quidditch field there was quite the crowd of students all sitting around awaiting instructions. Professor Flitwick had brought out a crate so that he could feel higher in stature. He started to address the crowd of milling students. "Hello! Welcome to the Dueling Club! My! What a crowd we have this year! We'll be getting started as soon as Professor Finch arrives with the sign up sheets." Professor Finch came trotting out to the field moments later, carrying a few papers and a book. "Ah there he is! Alright eager students, today we will begin practicing for the Competition that will be held here on Hogwarts grounds in the future months. I would like all students in 5th, 6th and 7th year who are interested in signing up to address Professor Finch who will take down your name, house and year. All others, please stick around, the lessons taught here will be most useful if you decide to join us again next year."  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione went with the crowd who had surrounded Professor Finch. Finch was standing, obviously flustered and overwhelmed, scrabbling down names and information as quickly as possible. Finally, he broke composure and bellowed out. "MAKE A BLOODY LINE!" The students, who had hardly ever heard Finch raise his voice since he had come to Hogwarts stood absolutely, stunned a moment. Finch sighed, holding a hand to his forehead, "All Prefects in the crowd, make this group more organized please." He muttered exasperated.  
  
Hermione jumped at the occasion, calling for all 6th years to group up where she was standing. Ron and Harry grinned; this gave them a choice position for the sign-ups, since Hermione was standing right in front of them. Draco Malfoy pushed his way over though, giving a sneer. "Who wasn't to listen to a know-it-all anyways." Draco as usual was his pale self, his blonde hair was slicked back and his blue eyes had their usual narrowed appearance.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy, now is not the time." Hermione said simply, trying still to round up the 6th years.  
  
"I will not listen to this stupid Muggle lover." Draco said flatly, making a rather disgusted face in Hermione's direction.  
  
Hermione started to retort back, but a stern voice yelled, "Knock it off Malfoy, otherwise I'll be deducting points from Slytherin." The 4 (Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron) looked over and saw Katherine Evans, standing with her arms crossed, her group of 7th years already in perfect form. Standing to Katherine's left was a girl that was slightly shorter with dark tan hair that fell to her shoulders and piercing golden brown eyes, she was wearing Slytherin colors.  
  
"Banes! Aren't you going to stand up for your own House?!" Malfoy demanded of the stranger.  
  
The girl gave a shrug, showing no real signs of caring about the 6th year's squabble, and looked towards Finch calling out, "7th Years, ready for sign up."  
  
Malfoy fumed silently and took his place in the 6th year group who had clustered behind Hermione, who at the time was whispering "Thank you" to Katherine. The 7th year just gave a grin and a wink in reply and turned back to her group.  
  
Finally, after the confusion was settled and everyone got organized, Finch was able to take on the new sign ups. He set down the list gently over his book, waiting for the last written names to dry on the parchment, while doing so he called over to Professor Flitwick, "Ready to explain the details?"  
  
"Of course!" said Flitwick cheerily; he turned to address the competitors. "Over the following weeks, those who have signed up will be dueling to prove their place amongst their years at first and then only against their house. Duels will continue until there is one girl and one boy representative from each house. That means there are 8 places for the competition. The winners of the final competition will be overall Hogwarts Champions and will be honored as such." He paused a moment and then started to continue. "Today we will be reviewing the basics of offensive and defensive attacks, with some live demonstrations. While this is going on, Professor Finch will be dividing you all up by year and house, and then the preliminary duels shall commence tomorrow evening. Now, who here would like to volunteer?" 


	7. Gryffindor Common Room

Chapter 7  
  
That first meeting of the Dueling Club had actually run pretty long, the sun was already threatening to cast the entire castle in darkness within minutes. The last rays of daylight peeked over the mountains, casting an orange glow over the castle and the students as they trudged back in, tired and ready to settle down for the remainder of the evening. Most wouldn't even get to do that though, since some teachers had piled on homework, some students would be staying up late to finish the assignments, well the ones who didn't procrastinate.  
  
Harry and Ron were flopped out on the chairs of the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione diligently worked on her homework, which wasn't due for another few days. Hermione was seated by the fireplace, a small army of books and papers strewn out before her as she scribbled with her feather quill.  
  
"That was so fun, quite a welcome change, eh Harry?" Ron said cheerily, leaning back comfortably in his chair.  
  
"Yeh, it was, it's been a while since we've done the dueling thing, but I think we're pretty much ready to go and win." Harry said grinning.  
  
"You two know you'll eventually be competing against 7th years don't you?" Hermione said quietly, her nose in her History of Magic text.  
  
"So what?" Ron asked.  
  
"They know more advanced spells. You may want to cram in a few new ones, otherwise you'll just be beaten in the preliminaries." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I've already been to the library and reserved a couple of the advanced spells books, but it requires a little reading Ron, think that you are up to it?"  
  
Ron gave an exasperated groan, "Always with the reading!"  
  
Harry looked over "If you don't mind. I think we ought to work on learning some new spells, and practicing together. This way we all stand a good chance."  
  
Hermione smiled from behind her book, "Of course."  
  
Ron stretched, "So anyways." Harry and Hermione looked over, wondering what Ron was going to say. "Was that the notorious Slytherin Prefect on the field today?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, her name is Meredith Banes, a 7th year Slytherin."  
  
Harry frowned, "Doesn't look like your typical Prefect."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, a hint of defense to her voice.  
  
"Well. uh, she doesn't seem so." Harry started.  
  
".Much of a Prude!" Ron butted in grinning.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a glare and Harry finished his sentance. "So dedicated, I mean she doesn't even wear a badge."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Yes, that may be so, but she seemed alright at the practice. She sort of stood up for me when we were signing up."  
  
Harry frowned as he studied the preliminary scheduling. "Yeh, guess so.. So I'm a bit confused on what Flitwick wrote here, either of you care to explain?"  
  
Ron looked at the schedule. "Umm. well these letters must be the houses. but the numbers?"  
  
"The year" Hermione said simply, her finger trailing along the text of her book.  
  
"That makes sense. So our first serious competing is going to be against each other." Harry mumbled.  
  
"If we play our cards right, we'll all be able to make it to the finals." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"The final requirements and schedules haven't even been written yet, we may have to duel each other multiple times." Hermione said from her seat by the fire.  
  
"Well if we have to duel each other, let's make it a good fight, agreed?" Harry said giving a smile.  
  
"Agreed." Ron said grinning.  
  
"Certainly." Hermione's said. 


	8. Night Feathers and Morning Confrontation...

Chapter 8  
  
Around 11:30 Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that they had best be getting to bed. Hermione had trotted up the stairs that led to the girls' rooms, leaving the two to trudge up the stairs to the boys' rooms. The boys found that the others were already asleep. The two pulled on their nightclothes, and Ron started whispering to Harry about Quidditch, how Gryffindor was going to beat the Slytherin team this year in the house cup for sure. Harry grinned agreeing with his friend. Before jumping into bed though, Harry looked out the window. Across the grass moved a silent shadow, he looked up with his bright green eyes and saw a bird of some sort flying across the grounds. He leaned closer to the window, the bird wasn't an owl, and it wasn't carrying a parcel. Suddenly though, two rather cold sets of fingers gripped his neck from behind. Harry jumped in surprise and whipped around.  
  
It was Ron, grinning and waggling his fingers. "What's so interesting out the window?"  
  
Harry turned back to the window, "Some bird outside." he lifted a hand to point out the bird, but it was no longer there. The night sky was empty again, except for the tiny sliver of a moon, signifying that a new moon would be on its way. Looking at the moon, no matter how thin and small it appeared this evening made him think of Lupin. Remus Lupin was a former Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and also a childhood friend of his Father's.  
  
Ron was leaning on the window ledge, "Maybe you were seeing things, it is rather dark out." He paused "Come on, let's get to bed."  
  
Harry paused, watching the skies for another glimpse of the bird, but he saw none. Perhaps he was imagining things; after all he was rather tired from the practice and the long day they had been through. Assuming so, Harry gave up and took Ron's advice, to go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The night passed into morning without a single event to disturb the students' slumber. The next morning, the boys awoke refreshed and ready to get started on their day. They dressed into their uniforms: gray slacks, white dress shirt, gray sweater with Gryffindor patch and colors, black cloaks and simple black shoes. After dressing they started downstairs to find the common room occupied. This morning there were a few stragglers left behind who had not headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A boy around their age, with dark brown hair was trying to round up a group of Gryffindor first years.  
  
"Alright, First Years! I'll be showing you to the Great Hall today, due to the fact that some of you got lost on the way last time." He said above the chatter of the first years.  
  
"Hey Fenton, have fun." Ron said jokingly to the boy. He was in the same year as they were, but they had never gotten close to the boy whom they shared the house with (Whose full name was Fenton Bourne). He obviously had smarts though, because he was a Prefect.  
  
Fenton managed a grin and then started out, turning around constantly to make sure that none of the first years strayed off.  
  
"He reminds me of one of those. sheep dogs." Ron said, watching the Prefect count each first year as they left through the hole that was the common room's door.  
  
"And the first years are his flock, right?" Harry said, grinning.  
  
Ron and Harry both had a good laugh over that one, imagining the first years all as bleating sheep while picturing Fenton as a barking sheep dog, trying to herd the 'sheep' to the Great Hall.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she stepped over.  
  
"Nothing." Harry assured her. "Ready to get some breakfast?"  
  
"Definitely." Hermione said, quickly gathering her books. "Oh by the way, I picked up the advanced spell books from the library this morning."  
  
"It is morning now. Geez how early did you get up?" Ron asked, a bit of bewilderment to his freckled face.  
  
"5:30 ish." Hermione said, handing a rather thick book too each of them.  
  
"Advanced Spells for the Modern Duelist." By Harold T. Weber" Harry read.  
  
"Nice!" Ron said, blowing dust off of his copy.  
  
"It's supposed to be very informative, or so I hear." Hermione said proudly, pleased with herself for making such a good find.  
  
* * *  
  
As they walked down the wide corridors of the castle, they passed by a few friends who had either finished up breakfast or were just going to. They passed past a group of Slytherins who glared as they passed, Hermione recognized Meredith among the crowd, towards the back casually reading a small book. She trotted over, asking to speak with the older girl privately. Some of the Slytherins snickered and murmured amongst themselves.  
  
Harry and Ron stood to the side, watching warily. The looks the other Slytherins were shooting Hermione's way were definitely not comfortable.  
  
But to their surprise though, the girl stepped from the crowd, not saying a word, not really showing much expression either. They came far enough from the Slytherins that Harry and Ron were able to catch the conversation.  
  
"I'd like to thank you. you know for the other day." Hermione said. Meredith made no reply, just stared at Hermione, scrutinizing the younger student. "When you stood up for me, when Malfoy was being rude. I just appreciate it, that's all." Hermione continued.  
  
There was a long pause and for the first time, they caught a smile forming on the lips of the Slytherin Prefect. Harry and Ron were stunned, while Hermione looked ecstatic. But that smile contorted into a nasty smirk. The girl answered coldly, a faint trace of an accent to her words. "How amusing. a little Gryffindor thought that I stood up for them. therefore dishonoring my own house."  
  
Hermione was taken aback, she stared at the girl, who was glaring with her golden brown eyes (Now that appeared rather cold and frightening) and bore the same smirk on her face. "Run along brat, I have no time for your meaningless words." Meredith turned on her heel, laughing to herself as she strode off down the hallway, passing by her Slytherin companions, who by now had realized what had happened and found it to be quite hysterical. Malfoy was among them, he nodded his head in acknowledgment to the Prefect but she didn't respond, she just kept walking down the corridor.  
  
Hermione was left standing in the corridor, staring after the girl, her lips parted slightly, but no words coming out.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." Malfoy called out. And the other Slytherin's cracked into laughter. "To think that a Slytherin would ever stoop so low as to assist a Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry and Ron sent a warning glare to the Slytherin group and ran over to Hermione, leading her off. Trying to be at least some comfort. But Hermione said nothing, and the boys dropped the subject, continuing on to the Great Hall. 


	9. Cheer Up Hermione!

Chapter 9  
  
Breakfast had passed by rather quietly, with hints of tension just plain pangs of being uncomfortable. Hermione was still in a state of depression due to the behavior of Meredith Banes. Ron and Harry tried to cheer their comrade up, by telling jokes all throughout the meal, complimenting Hermione, and even going to the point of talking about how 'interesting' their upcoming assignments were for their classes. But Hermione did not seem interested. She continued to look into her glass of Pumpkin juice intently, her hand idly controlling a silver spoon in her hand that was pushing around what remained of her bran cereal. Luckily Meredith was nowhere to be seen within the Great Hall, Harry and Ron feared that the sight of the older girl would send Hermione into deeper upset.  
  
After the meal, Katherine Evans, appearing quite cheery for early in the morning, approached the three. The older student was juggling some texts while she spoke. "Oy, Hermione, you think that you're up for Patrol this evening?" Katherine paused, staring a moment before saying "Hey are you alright?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then shook her head, her bushy brown hair shaking with each denying swing of her head.  
  
Ron stepped in speaking in an annoyed tone, "Yeh there IS something wrong! That girl Mary. Meri.Missy.Magda. WHATEVER her name was! She was extremely mean to Hermione this morning! It was uncalled for!"  
  
Harry gave a nod adding in quietly, "She was just saying thanks for the other day. There was no reason for her to be so rude to Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned to the two, her eyes looking pained and ready to burst into tears at any moment, "Really, it's nothing. I don't mind."  
  
Katherine looked at the younger girl, who was trying to avoid her superior's eyes. Frowning, Katherine placed her fingers under Hermione's chin, forcing her to look up. Katherine looked into the younger girl's brown eyes, which were brimming with tears that she hadn't been able to hold back.  
  
"Listen, please don't be upset. It wasn't personal, not at all." Katherine started, she released Hermione and continued, "Meri. well. she just gets like that." As she finished, a light frown briefly appeared on her face and her eyes gave away the appearance of a troubled look.  
  
Hermione was quickly wiping at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had run down her cheeks. "It's fine. really." She sniffled and then rubbed at her eyes defiantly once more.  
  
Katherine smiled, her previous look of trouble disappearing instantly, "You are a lot stronger than you let on then Hermione." The younger girl looked up, a faint smile coming to her face. Katherine gave a grin and said enthusiastically, clapping the girl on the back, "All right, now that's a better look!" She paused, and then continued on with her purpose of approaching Hermione in the first place. "Anyways, now that you're feeling better, can I count you in for the Patrol? It wouldn't be for too long and afterward you'd switch shifts with Fenton."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Sure, just let me know what times and I'll be there."  
  
Katherine grinned again, "Great, alright well I'll be seeing you guys later. I'm late at the moment, gotta run to Transfiguration! Honestly don't want McGonogal mad at me, today we've got a test!" The Prefect waved as she turned and jogged off, her black cloak swishing.  
  
"The Patrol?" Harry asked as soon as the older girl ran off.  
  
"Yes, Prefects have the duty of going on nightly corridor patrols, seeing if anyone is out of bed and the likes of that." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh. Sort of like what Filch does?" Harry asked.  
  
"How could you even think of volunteering for that?! You ruin the fun of potential Marauder remakes!" Ron complained.  
  
"It's one of the duties, I can't exactly say 'NO, I don't want to patrol tonight because my two dimwit friends wish to creep around the hallways and cause mischief.' That would be like saying that I do such things!" Hermione said; looking as if having a little mischief was a horrible hell bound idea.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, you can't tell me that the thought of sneaking around after hours isn't tempting." Ron asked.  
  
"Actually it isn't, since I can already do that.no sneaking required." Hermione said giving a smile.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry piped up, "Maybe we could get the Invisibility cloak and meet you, this way you'd have company on your patrol shift." He absently adjusted his glasses that had slipped down the brim of his nose.  
  
Hermione thought about it a moment, finally saying "Well. alright, technically it won't be wrong since I won't be 'seeing' you." Hermione in her years at Hogwarts had slowly begun to become less uptight about rules and such, but she still was a stickler for the rules at times. Today was a rare moment, and Harry and Ron rejoiced at that.  
  
So, the three agreed that once Hermione learned of her shift times, that she would let Harry and Ron know. This way, the boys could sneak out and keep her company on the nightly shift. 


	10. Tension in the Eve

Chapter 10  
  
At the end of dinner, Hermione informed the boys that her patrol shift began at 1:00 that evening, but she said no more, for fear of a superior hearing her. Hermione certainly did not want to get into any trouble with anyone. Harry and Ron promised to be extra quiet on the subject and would promptly sneak out right behind Hermione under cover of the Invisibility cloak.  
  
Currently the three were in the common room, working on their homework for the evening. Well. Hermione was. Ron and Harry were playing around by casting small irritating spells on each other, the spells were not harmful. They included such spells that would make one burst out into uncontrollable laughter, one that sent prickly sensations all over the skin, one that make the bearer of the attack start hiccupping, etc. They were just pranking spells. Harry and Ron were hysterical, dodging between chairs in the common room acting as if it was a true Wizards' Duel.  
  
Hermione tried to interrupt and to let them know that they were being too rowdy when a blast whoosed past her face, grazing her cheek. Hermione fumed and stood up on her chair, holding up her wand and calling out "Silentium por Harry" and then she turned to her other friend, a determined look on her face and she called out "Silentium por Ron". The boys were thrown back and found that they were unable to speak. They opened their mouths, apparently yelling, and pleading for her to take it off, but Hermione grinned when she heard not a sound exit their mouths.  
  
"If you'd like me to. say remove that spell. you'll need to promise to allow me quiet so that I can study properly." Hermione said with a confident smile.  
  
Ron glared and continued screaming out nothingness, while Harry shook his head in compliance. Ron looked to Harry in shock, yelling to him what could easily be read as 'you traitor'.  
  
Hermione smiled, hopping off her chair, patting Harry on the head as if he was a tame pet. Harry swatted at her hand, a bit of agitation crossing his face for a moment. Hermione giggled. Ron tackled her to the ground, and pushed her wand to her face, a definite signal that he wanted the spell undone, NOW. Hermione laughed and pushed Ron off and stood up, mumbling, "Hmm.now what was this spell. if I hadn't had so much disturbance, maybe I might have remembered it." Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione perked up, "Alright, since you seem to be acting civilized now.Finite Incantem." As the words left her lips and her wand pointed to each boy, they found that they were able to talk; the most proof came from Ronald Weasley who was in mid-complaint when the spell wore of.  
  
"-A PRAT!" He yelled, his blue eyes flashing at Hermione. Harry elbowed him, giving him a rather stern look, but almost immediately broke into a grin. Ron did as well. The two moved off a ways and settled down on the floor, starting to tackle what homework they had tried to avoid.  
  
Hermione smiled smugly and slipped back into her chair, once again picking up her book. Crookshanks, her ginger ugly fluffy cat crept out from beneath a chair and hopped into his owner's lap. "Crookshanks! There you are!" She said sweetly and scooped up the cat, hugging his furry body to her cheek before setting him back into her lap. Crookshanks purred, circled and then flopped out across Hermione's lap.  
  
Ron looked at the cat, blanching, "I'll never understand how you can enjoy the company of that scraggly thing."  
  
Hermione grinned, not looking his way, "Jealous Ron?" She asked, stroking the cat.  
  
Ron gave a gulp and shut up, suddenly glad that only Harry could see how red his face had become at the remark. Harry jus smiled and continued scribbling down notes.  
  
"What time is it Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"About 12:45, I guess it would be the best time to leave now." She paused ".now I'm not going to be seeing this, I'm completely innocent if trouble comes up." Hermione said, exaggerating by covering her eyes with one hand. From between her fingers she spied the boys go pounding up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, obviously to collect the Invisibility cloak. Hermione picked up Crookshanks as she stood, settling the cat back onto the chair while she pulled on her cloak. She was just about to call up to Ron and Harry when the door to the common room creaked open. Her brown eyes darted over. A lantern peeked in, soon followed by Fenton. His face glowed from the light and he looked a bit tired.  
  
"Ready to get going?" he asked. Hermione nodded, taking the lantern from the Prefect as he yawned. "There wasn't much going on, have fun just wandering." He mumbled as he started trudging up the stairs. Hermione took in a breath, hoping that he didn't run into Ron or Harry. "Umm. I think Katie's still out there, she's pulling a long shift, so go find her by the library and she'll explain the details. alright?"  
  
"Katherine you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
Fenton waved his hand, mumbling, "Yeah.", he started across the room.  
  
Luckily the boys had seen the scene unfold before them from the stairs and they had concealed themselves well. They pressed tightly against the wall as Fenton walked up the stairs, yawning once more. After they heard a door close upstairs they decided it was safe to move.  
  
They pulled off the cloak and Harry let out a breath, "That was close."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile, "Now come on, you'll have to be quiet, especially when I have to go meet up with Katherine for instructions." She looked over to Ron, "She's rather attentive. Try not to make a sound will you?"  
  
Ron was very tempted to stick out his tongue at Hermione but held himself back. He just let out a snort and started tugging the cloak over himself. Harry did the same, and once they were fully concealed Hermione started out the door, pausing to allow the boys to quickly hurry past.  
  
"Good evening Hermione." The Fat Lady said. She was the painting that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Good evening to you too." Hermione answered pleasantly, holding up her lamp, starting off down the corridor. 


	11. The Patrol

Chapter 11  
  
When Hermione was satisfied that they were completely alone, she whispered to her two concealed friends that they would be free to talk as soon as she finished discussing matters with Katherine. Until then thought, they had to remain silent, she didn't want to risk them getting caught.  
  
Soon after this conversation took place, Hermione caught sight of a cloak, worn by a figure who was seated in a window's ledge. She stepped over, holding her lantern high to cast light over.  
  
Katherine looked up, giving a grin, "Hey, seems Fenton passed on the message properly, eh?"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling. "Where exactly do I need to be patrolling tonight?"  
  
Katherine thought a moment, pulling a knee up to rest her arm on it. "Hmm. well why don't you take the lower floor, alright? Just patrol til around 2:00, then come back and let me know that you are heading in for the evening. I think following you is my own shift. Does that sound alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded once more, "Alright, is there anything else I should know?"  
  
Katherine replied, "No not really, just you might want to be on the eye for Peeves, according to Fenton, that stupid poltergeist gave him quite a difficult time this evening."  
  
"Okay then, well have a nice night, I'll be getting started now I guess." Hermione said cheerily.  
  
"Alright," Katherine answered happily, but then paused, her voice taking on a serious tone, "Be careful tonight."  
  
Hermione gave a nod and started off down the hall, her lantern guiding the way down into the dark corridors. Katherine's eyes followed her the entire way, until she turned a corner out of sight.  
  
Once Hermione descended down the stairs, she whispered to Harry and Ron that it was safe to talk.  
  
"Was wondering when you'd say that." Ron said with a slight inflection of an attitude.  
  
"Hey it was your decision to come out here with me, I doubt anything exciting is going to happen, well maybe just a run in with Peeves, but that's about all." Hermione answered sighing. She lifted her lantern a bit, "Guess we can start down this hall then."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence until Harry perked up, "So, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"  
  
"I've explained this before, students out of bed, things that seem out of place, something ya know, that just doesn't seem right." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh. So nothing really in particular," Harry said.  
  
"No not really much, it's a great time to be out in the castle though. with it all dark and mysterious, without crowds of students running around and making noise. It's rather peaceful." Hermione mused.  
  
"Rather boring if I do say so myself." Ron said, yawning.  
  
Down the corridor the sounds of footsteps were quickly approaching them. "Shh, I heard something up ahead." Hermione hissed. She held up her lantern and called out, "Who goes there?"  
  
Out of the shadows a cat streaked out at them, it was mottled brown and had reddish brown eyes. It mewled and circled them.  
  
"Mrs. Norris?" Hermione said looking at the cat, whom was busy staring straight at Harry and Ron.  
  
Underneath the cloak, the boys balked at the sight of the cat, it always seemed to see right through the disguise.  
  
Up ahead, the owner of the footsteps stepped out, holding a lantern himself. "Hah! Caught yuh!" It was Filch, the guard/security manager at Hogwarts. He always got a kick out of catching students in the act of misbehaving. He had an old fashioned sense of discipline; luckily Dumbledore assured Filch that his methods of punishment were out of date.  
  
Filch stared hard at Hermione, about to chide her for being out after hours, but then his eyes caught sight of the Prefect badge. He snorted in disappointment and stomped off, calling after his cat. Who delayed a bit before trotting after her master.  
  
Hermione let her shoulders drop in relief, seriously that had been rather close. Luckily, Filch had been in such a huff that he hadn't noticed that Mrs. Norris was staring at nothing very intently.  
  
The three continued on her way and after a bit, Ron started laughing, "Did you see the look on Filch's face?! He was sooo disappointed that he couldn't bag another student for breaking rules."  
  
"That cat almost got us caught though." Harry said, "But I'll have to agree, his appearance was really funny."  
  
The two shared a laugh and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure a few points and a detention isn't too bad, but I might lose my badge if I get caught with you guys." Ron reached out and flicked Hermione's ear, which caused her to squeal and jump. "Knock it off!" she yelled.  
  
Behind them a small clicking sound came to their ears, sounding very much like nails on stone. Ron groaned, "Great, the Kitty is back."  
  
But when the three turned, they made the discovery that there was no cat behind them, only a hulking form that had begun emitting a rumbling vicious snarl, its jaws slavering. 


	12. Wolfsbane

Chapter 12  
  
The three balked, immediately grouping together out of instinct. The creature let out a booming bay and lunged where Harry and Ron were huddled beneath the cloak. Instead of attacking them directly though, it snapped and caught its teeth in what appeared to be thin air, but as the creature whipped its head back and forth, Harry and Ron's cover fell. The creature snarled and backed up, the Invisibility cloak in its jaws. It dropped the cloak in front of itself, the light fabric pooling by its paws, and looked at the three a moment before lifting its head, howling loud into the night.  
  
Once it had stopped running and attacking. they realized that the creature was a wolf. Its fur was a tawny brown with yellow gold eyes that were glaring at them. Hermione reached for her wand and the wolf's fur bristled and it growled low with menace. Harry looked desperately sideways, whispering strongly, "Don't." Hermione let her hand slowly fall back to her side.  
  
Ron let out a noise that sounded like a whimper; his eyes wide and he whispered to them, "What do we do?"  
  
"Just stay still." Harry whispered back.  
  
The wolf narrowed its eyes a moment and lifted its head once more, howling loud and clear. The call echoed off the stonewalls and carried far down. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed huddled, wondering what the wolf was doing, wondering why it wasn't biting at them, it just stood glowering and calling.  
  
Then the realization of what it was doing came to them when Filch came running, Mrs. Norris at his side. He jumped at the sight of the wolf and tried to shoo it off, by acting bold. The wolf lunged at him, snarling and snapping it's foaming jaws, and then returned to its position in front of the three students, growling low.  
  
"Don't move." Filch commanded, and started stepping closer to the wolf, his hands out with fingers spread. He called out in a stern voice "GET!" Mrs. Norris arched her back and hissed loudly, her mottled brown fur standing on end.  
  
"Unless you're not fond of your fingers Argus, I would not continue any further." Came a silky voice from behind them. It was Professor Snape, the lank haired Potions Master; obviously he had heard the commotion and had come to see what was going on. He strode right up to them, black cloak billowing, ignoring the snarls of the wolf and lifted his wand calling out "Colligo Chalybs" and a steel chain sprang from his wand and wound itself around the wolf, creating a harness and restraining muzzle. The creature snarled in rage and lashed out, Snape smirked and pulled back on his wand, jerking the wolf backwards. "Heel Aconite!"  
  
The group stared in mild shock as the wolf lowered its head picking up the cloak gently in its jaws with a bit of difficulty due to the chain muzzle and padded over to Professor Snape, settling down onto its haunches right beside the teacher. Even though it obeyed, that did not keep the wolf from grumbling and snarling in the direction of Filch and the students.  
  
"Aconite. another name for Wolfsbane, also known as the wolf killer." Hermione said to nobody in particular.  
  
"Yes, irony makes quite a fitting name, shall I give you a medal for figuring it out." Snape said nastily. "My office NOW." He started off, the wolf lagged behind a moment and earned itself another jerking from Snape. The students glumly follows after as well, and Filch was left grinning broadly. Mrs. Norris was continually walking between his ankles, purring contently to her master.  
  
He led them to his office and once inside he settled behind his desk smirking. The students were left standing before him, looking rather uncomfortable in the dingy office; due to the fact that Snape had purposefully kept a loose lead on the wolf and was letting it sit within range of them. "Now explain to me, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, why you three are out sneaking around the castle at such an hour? And." He leaned down and lifted the cloak, frowning when the wolf's jaws did not release it. "Drop it." He ordered and the wolf released the cloak to him. Snape lifted the cloak up, studying it, "Most interesting, an invisibility cloak. Mr. Potter I believe this may be yours?" He asked in a taunting sort of tone.  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Sir I can explain-"  
  
Harry cut her off though, "It is all my fault sir, and these two are not to blame."  
  
Snape made a tut-tut sort of noise and gave a sadistic sort of grin, "Oh I know Miss Granger is free from punishment, she is a Prefect after all. but it is you two who will not be escaping my punishments."  
  
"But Sir, please let me explain!" Hermione begged.  
  
Professor Snape growled, "Shut up girl, it is not your place to be arguing against my word." He stood up and stepped over towards the fireplace, where no fire was lit, he lifted his wand, muttering a spell, causing flames to appear. He tossed in a powder making the flames glow green, and declared "Minerva, I need you to get down here, I have some of your. things."  
  
Out of the flames stepped Professor McGonogal. She had her graying hair out of its usual bun and was wearing a dark blue nightgown. McGonogal looked as if she had just been woken up. "Yes Severus?" Then her eyes drifted over to the crowd in the room. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, do you realize what time it is?"  
  
They nodded solemnly. Hermione started to argue once more, but Harry and Ron sent her a glance that said silently 'don't'.  
  
"My advice to you Minerva, is to keep track of your little beasts more carefully." Professor Snape said maliciously.  
  
"I assure you that these students, shall be escorted back to their rooms immediately and punishment shall be given." Professor McGonogal said, making sure to use the word student rather then little beasts. She then glanced at the cloak, "I believe I'll confiscate this as well." Snape handed over the cloak, but not before looking even sourer. She turned to Hermione, "Continue your patrol, you can see these two tomorrow." McGonogal came up to the boys and escorted them out. Hermione followed after, giving a small wave to Harry and Ron as they were led down the corridor, being lectured about the rules. Hermione gave a sigh as she started down the hall, but she paused when she heard yelling from Snape's office, she ducked behind a suit of amour and listened.  
  
It was Snape's voice and he was apparently he was rather miffed with the animal, she heard him yelling at the wolf. Through the door she heard. "Get out of my chair you mangy beast!" There was a pause, "You slobbered all over my notes!" There was a clatter and the sound of something falling, glass breaking. "NO! Get out!" She heard stomping footsteps and the door jerked open, she peeked around the amour and saw Snape dragging the wolf by its scruff and heaving it out the door. "Go on! Finish your patrol!" There was a brief pause, "Get out of my sight." He then slammed the door and the wolf snarled, getting itself up and glowering at the slammed door hard before skulking off down another corridor. Hermione leaned back against the wall, wondering what the heck was going on. She waited until the wolf was out of sight before walking onward, thoughts racing through her mind, trying to contemplate, and she would have plenty of time left to think, there remained another hour in her shift for the night. 


	13. Information Better Left Untold

Chapter 13  
  
The next morning Hermione found the boys sitting rather glumly, she hurried their way. "Harry? Ron? What is the verdict.?" She had kept herself up half the night worrying out of guilt since they got caught and were being punished while she avoided it all.  
  
Harry sighed, "Well we were just going to have to serve detention with McGonogal."  
  
Ron jumped in, exclaiming, "But that greasy GIT jumped in and insisted that he gives us our detentions!"  
  
"The plus is, McGonogal gave me back my cloak," Harry said, forcing a smile, running his hand absently through this unruly black hair.  
  
"That really isn't fair. I'll see if there's anything I can do." Hermione said.  
  
"You may be risking joining us in detention," Ron warned.  
  
"So what? It's entirely unfair that you two ought to have to serve detention with him!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"Pardon?" came a familiar voice. Hermione turned, it was once again Katherine Evans, the girl seemed to have a way of appearing out of nowhere just at the right moments to catch the tail end of a conversation. She gave a grin and waved to the two boys, "Mornin." Katherine looked back to Hermione, "Thanks for sticking with the patrol last night. So. what's this I hear about these two serving some detentions?"  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and Ron, asking if she could share the story. After a moment's hesitation, they agreed, figuring that maybe the older student held some explanation for the events that had occurred the night before. Katherine leaned against the wall, listening, her steel gray eyes watching kindly. Hermione retold the story, down to the very last detail. When she finished, Katherine was frowning, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Hermione spoke up, "I know it was wrong to let them come out with me last night. but they were just trying to keep me company." She paused, "I understand if you're disappointed."  
  
Katherine shook her head, murmuring "No big deal," She paused, obviously continuing quietly to herself ".what I find rather puzzling is why Aconite was in that hall last night, she was supposed to be on the upper floors."  
  
"You know that thing?" Harry asked with interest.  
  
Katherine looked up a bit of a startled look crossing her eyes, "No. well yeh, sort of, all's I know is that she's Snape's guard animal. Usually patrols on a nightly basis." She shrugged and brushed some reddish brown hair from her eyes, it seemed as if the students were not being told everything. It seemed as if Katherine was hiding information, but before the three could question such actions, "Listen, I've got to run, sorry to hear about the other night." Katherine said hurriedly, starting off quickly at a jog, not looking back.  
  
"That was weird." Ron said watching after the girl.  
  
"She knows something we don't, and it has got to do with Snape." Harry muttered, an angry tone coming to his voice. Harry had a personal dislike for Professor Snape since he always seemed out to get Harry and his friends, always being extra mean and such.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione started.  
  
"We could ask Hagrid!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he'd know of every detail about the animals on the grounds." Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"Exactly!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Alright, I guess for once you have a point Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Lucky for us, we have Care of Magical Creatures bright and early this morning." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Perfect, well shall we get breakfast, or skip?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm up for skipping." Hermione said.  
  
Ron's stomach rumbled and he grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flaming, "Umm I think I'll just grab a bite to eat real quick."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to Harry, "And?"  
  
"I'll stick with Ron, we'll meet you down at Hagrid's hut in a few alright?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Okay then, but do please hurry up." She gave a quick parting wave and started walking down the corridor, heading to where the castle opened up to the grounds. 


	14. When in Doubt, Go to Hagrid

Chapter 14  
  
As promised the boys ran down to Hagrid's Hut as soon as they had eaten a quick breakfast. For running in the halls though, they had been reprimanded by Filch, who was still sniggering from the other evening. Luckily though, he had not awarded them any more detentions or taken away any points, though, Filch never did, so perhaps it was beyond his power to actually do such deeds.  
  
They found Hermione out in Hagrid's garden; she was admiring his pumpkins that were growing exceptionally large for the Halloween banquet coming up. She was obviously trying to butter Hagrid up a bit before she burst into questions about Snape, the wolf, and what was going on.  
  
Hagrid himself was leaning over a paddock fence where two little furry creatures were bounding around. The Half giant towered over the fence and it looked as if it'd snap over his weight. His dark beard appeared as straggly as usual. Harry and Ron approached the fence and looked over. Hagrid stepped over the fence and scooped one of them up; it made a frustrated noise since it was halted in mid bound from the game with its sibling.  
  
"Bearogs! 'Ren't they precious?" Hagrid cooed, nuzzling the furry creature to his face. The animal was covered in dense black fuzz and appeared to have an extra set of legs and another head to its shoulders. On it's paws were a set of rater nasty looking jagged claws. It let out a bleating sound and wriggled trying to get free. "Wannuh hold him?" Hagrid held out the cub and it squirmed more.  
  
Ron backed up, and Harry politely said "No thank you."  
  
Hagrid shrugged and set down the Bearog and upon touching the ground it went bounding after its sibling, growling playfully as it tackled. Hagrid pointed to them, "That there is Mellitus, she's the female, real sweetie. And that be her brother Effervo, he's a bit of the wild one himself." He smiled at his pets before continuing "Today we're gonna be trimmin' their fur and claws, they needs a bit of a clippin' so that thur winter fur will grow in."  
  
Ron blanched, "Going to cut those. long. sharp. pointy.nails?"  
  
"Shure!" Hagrid beamed and stepped over the fence, "Now wha' did yuh need from meh Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stepped over, leaning on the fence, looking to the playing Bearogs, but speaking clearly. "What do you know about wolves Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid looked at her a moment and scratched his beard, "Well, wolves, yuh know, thur like wild dogs, we don't have much of em round here though. Lest you wanna count the werewolves, but thur in the Dark Forest." He drifted off into silence, "Uh so why do yuh wanna know ahgain?"  
  
"Professor Snape had a wolf running around the grounds last night." Hermione explained.  
  
"Yuh? Hmm. Sounds like Aconite, so. wha do yuh need to know about that?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Well. isn't it a bit dangerous for him to be letting a wild animal run around like that?" Hermione asked, looking to Hagrid.  
  
"Naw, she's tamed." Hagrid assured them.  
  
"Didn't seem tame last night." Ron muttered.  
  
Hagrid suddenly got an alarmed look to his usual friendly self. "She didn't bite yuh did she?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, the thing seemed to just threaten." Harry said.  
  
Hagrid sighed looking relieved and started laughing, "Well that's uh good news to hear!"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
Hagrid looked around, "No reason, none a'tall." He started over towards the hut, "How's about a spot of tea befur class?"  
  
Hermione ran after him, "Hagrid! We need to know! What's going on?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head and stepped into his hut, Harry and Ron jogged after. Inside the hut, Hagrid was busying himself boiling water in a teakettle. When the three stepped in, Hermione looking miffed with her hands on her hips, Ron looking dumbfounded, and Harry looking jus plain curious, Hagrid suggested that maybe they take Fang for a walk. Fang was Hagrid large hound dog that happened to be sprawled out across a chair. When they refused, Hagrid frowned and sat down, pouring out the tea for them. "Nothin's goin on," he said quietly, though since he had a loud voice, it really did not sound very quiet.  
  
"Since when's Professor Snape had that thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er. well I guess I can tell yuh tha much. He's had her round for quite some bit, uh. got her right before yuh came here." Hagrid said, sipping his tea.  
  
"Why haven't we seen her before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Thas. uh cuz he lets her out at night, ya see, Aconite's kinda skittish." Hagrid said lightly.  
  
"I doubt that," Ron said, "When she ripped the cloak off me and Harry she seemed pretty sure of herself!"  
  
Hagrid rubbed the back of his neck, a light sweat had appeared on his skin, "Uh. uh. well It's bout time we cleaned up, yuh know, classes startin and all." Hagrid grabbed the dishes, striding over to the water basin, washing them. With Hagrid's back turned to them, it was apparent that no more questions would be answered for now. 


	15. Cub's Serenade

Chapter 15  
  
When the other students began to assemble outside the hut, Hagrid ushered the three outside to join the class. Today in Care of Magical Creatures Level 6, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were together. This match up was not exactly the favorite of either house, but it occurred often. Hagrid followed after the three, immediately losing his previous apprehension as he strode over to the class.  
  
"Bearogs! What do yuh all know bout them?" Hagrid asked in a booming voice.  
  
Hermione raised her hand "A rather unusual creature that resembles a bear in many ways, except for the 2 heads and 6 legs. "  
  
"Exactly!" Hagrid paused. "Today we will be a'groomin the two bearogs I've got so that they can puff up for wintertime."  
  
Draco Malfoy, looking pale as usual, gave a disgusted snort, "That's house elves work, why should we have to do it?"  
  
Hagrid frowned "Well cuz a house elf would be mauled almost immediately if it came up to one o' these cubs. also, bearogs get pretty cranky if thur not groomed in time for winter."  
  
Draco stared at the cubs a frightened twitch coming to his left eye. Currently the cubs were mock fighting, rolling around on the ground, letting out vicious play squeals.  
  
"Well let's er see. how's about yuh all split off inter two groups, and we can get started." Hagrid said. Upon following his words, the two houses immediately grouped up, eager to not have to work with one another. Hagrid gave an uncomfortable chuckle, "A'right then. Gryffindors, why don't yuh choose yer bearog to groom."  
  
Before the Gryffindors could decide though, a Slytherin stepped foreward, "Why can't we choose first?" they demanded to know.  
  
Hagrid frowned, "Uh, sure let's let Slytherin have first pick today. which cub will it be?" Draco, being the appointed ringleader of the 6th year Slytherins, chose the male cub. Hagrid beamed, "A'right this is Effervo," He snapped a metal collar around the cubs neck and attached a leather leash, he handed the lead to Draco. "Take him to the right corner of the pen, and make sure he sits still a moment." Draco and the other Slythrins followed their orders and dragged the cub to their assigned corner. Hagrid snapped a similar color and lead to the other cub, the female called Mellitus, and told the Gryffindors to take her to the left corner of the pen. Once the two groups had managed to move their bearogs, Hagrid began handing out tools.  
  
"Now's yuh don wanna scare em, so be real gentle-like." Hagrid held up a file and clippers, "These be fore those claws, watch out, Effervo has a tendency to thrash a bit, he don't like his claws cut." Hagrid gave each group the declawing tools and then pulled out two brush sets and what appeared to be sheep shearers. "Yur gonna need to brush em up real good, then you'll clip down to the light gray fuzz. Careful not to hit the skin, otherwise, I can't tell yuh the results'll be pleasant." He warned.  
  
Hagrid continued to lecture, explaining how the bearogs sometimes liked a song sung to them while they were groomed, though only the Gryffindors heard them because the Slytherins had already begun trying to groom Effervo who was thrashing about letting out furious bleats. Hagrid strode over, "Sing tuh him! It'll calm him down!" The Slytherin group looked at Hagrid as if he was insane. "Jus try it!" But still the Slytherins refused to sing. Hagrid was flustered by their defiance.  
  
"Oy Hagrid!" Came a voice from behind them. Harry turned around from the grooming chore. Leaning on the fence was Katherine Evans, she had a grin to her face and her gray eyes were dancing with amusement. "Let me guess, Bearogs, 101?"  
  
Hagrid beamed, "Yuh."  
  
The girl looked at the struggling Effervo, she hopped the fence gracefully and trotted over, hands behind her back. She looked at the younger students, "You guys try singing to him?"  
  
"We're not going to sing to the stupid bear." Malfoy said with a sneer.  
  
"Bearog." Katherine corrected and crouched down. She extended a hand to pet the cub and narrowly missed getting slashed. "Easy now." She whispered, starting to hum a tune. The cub stared at her with widened eyes, bleating still. Katherine's voice came out gentle as she sang an old minstrel's tune, namely called Greensleeves. "Alas my love ye do me wrong, To cast me out discourteously, And I have loved you for so long, Delighting in your company." As she sang, the cub calmed entirely, it slowly rocked back and forth, emiting a little yawn. "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, And who but lady Greensleeves." And as her voice drifted off, so did the Effervo, his head was hung down low as he dozed. Katherine grinned standing up. "There, try grooming him now."  
  
The Slytherins scowled, and started their work for the day, there were quiet mutters of the girl being a harpy or a vela or something of the like, a creature that hypnotized with song. Katherine just smiled and looked to Hagrid who was wiping a tear from his eyes. "Yuh always did sing so pretty Miss Evans."  
  
Katherine gave a look of mock disgust, "Me? Naw. I just do it for the cubbies." She laughed. "You mind if I watch your lesson today? I have some free time."  
  
Hagrid smiled, "Sure."  
  
Katherine hopped up onto the fence, giving a wave to Hermione who was trying to pull a comb through Mellitus's bushy fur. She waved sheepishly back and continued struggling with the comb. 


	16. Punishments

Chapter 16  
  
After class, Harry, Ron and Hermione jogged to catch up with Katherine Evans who had left just a bit earlier, claiming that she needed to get ready for the next class. The girl was rather far ahead of them; she seemed rather distracted and slipped through the crowds of students with graceful ease. The three had to dodge and bump into people to keep up with her pace. Katherine ducked down a hallway, the hallway that led to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione jerked on the boys' sleeves, "Look where she's going!"  
  
Ron frowned, "To Snape."  
  
Harry started down the hall, "We're gonna find out what's going on."  
  
The three crept down the stone stairs that led to the dungeon classroom where Snape taught his lessons. The door was open a crack, the three huddled up to listen in. The space was cramped, but from their position they could hear rather clearly the conversation that was going on in the classroom.  
  
"-Could've jeopardized your position in this school." Came Snape's voice, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Sorry sir, it will not happen again." Came another voice. it belonged to Meredith Banes, she was standing in front of Snape's table with her head lowered.  
  
"Professor Snape, don't worry sir, I'll make sure to keep an eye out-" Katherine said trying to be supportive.  
  
"Shut up." Meredith suddenly snapped at Katherine, her fists were clenched, and she was looking up, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Meri!" Katherine said in surprise, apparently taken aback by the sudden nastiness of the girl.  
  
Meredith leaned close to the table and whispered something to the Professor, who in turn frowned and got up, starting for his storage closet. But as he passed by the door he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door, calling out "Foris pateo!" The door snapped open and the three students were left huddled. Snape gave a sinister grin and barked an order, "In, NOW!"  
  
Meredith was grinning, crossing her arms over her chest, and Katherine bore a look of genuine confusion. She nudged Meredith, whispering, "Should've let them go. now he's gonna punish them."  
  
Meredith cast a serious look to Katherine, "They deserved it, and the stupid brats shouldn't be listening in."  
  
Professor Snape was gleefully deducting points from Gryffindor while Harry, Hermione and Ron stood feeling rather frustrated and embarrassed.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"What?" Professor asked with a glare.  
  
"Where's Aconite?" Hermione asked, a little smile tugging at her lips.  
  
Snape turned around and glared at the two older students, "I assume you have something to do with that information leaking out?"  
  
Meredith yawned, "Why would I waste my time speaking to little twits."  
  
Katherine grinned sheepishly, "Who's Aconite?"  
  
Professor Snape rubbed at his temples, a headache coming on.  
  
Hermione persisted, standing up a bit taller, "Where is she?"  
  
Snape gave a growl, "It is not your place to question a teacher, nor your superiors, now shut up while Gryffindor still has some points left." Hermione snapped her mouth shut, choosing to end the argument as is.  
  
Professor Snape, satisfied that the girl was quiet, started to issue their punishment. "For skipping class.and sneaking around listening in to private conversations. and for arguing. and for the events the other evening.. Well let's see, I'll have you three on my hands for longer than I'd like to disclose." He paused a moment, "Meredith, you'll be supervising their detention this evening. I need them to collect some gnome schrooms from the eastern part of the Dark Forest. You believe you can handle that?"  
  
Meredith looked rather annoyed, "Why should I have to take care of handling your punishments?"  
  
Professor Snape glowered, "Because I said so." He paused, "And I trust that you'll be taking Marron out with you this evening."  
  
Meredith cast a quick look to Katherine who was frowning.  
  
Before the students could even begin to question further, Snape started ushering them out roughly. "Miss Banes will come to your dormitories this evening at 12 o'clock this evening.. be ready, because if I get any reports of you three refusing the punishments will be severe." He pushed them into the stair well and slammed the door.  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at the closed door, while Harry and Hermione got themselves up. "Honestly, the manner he has!" Ron complained.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Just leave it Ron."  
  
Harry gave a look of determination, "He's definitely hiding something."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Yeh, maybe it's gotta do with that Marron thing."  
  
Harry thought a moment, "I wonder what that is."  
  
Hermione explained as she started up the stairs, "Marron is French for red."  
  
"Uh. how do you know that?" Ron asked, trotting after.  
  
"Remember in 4th year when the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs came to our school? Well I picked up a French dictionary so that I could understand what was being said." Hermione said with a grin. "You wouldn't believe what those students are comfortable enough to say when they think nobody knows what they are saying."  
  
Harry smiled, "You're unbelievable 'Mione."  
  
Hermione hid a blush and said with a bit of authority, "We'd best be getting to class. We can figure out what this Red is later."  
  
Later that evening, exactly as planned, a loud knock came on the door of the Gryffindor house. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear word rapidly being thrown at the closed door, though they were muffled they sounded along the lines of: "Stupide! Peinture stupide! Vous perdez mon temps avec des mots inutiles! Je n'ai aucun besoin de mot de passe, vous grosse femme à bulbe! Ouvrez la porte!" and in reply came the Fat lady complaining about how rude the visitor was being. The three got up to their feet; it was going to be a long night. They opened the door and saw a rather flushed Meredith furiously chattering at the portrait that guarded the door. She was talking so fast in French that even Hermione couldn't tell what slurs she was throwing at the painting. But they obviously upset the Fat lady because she was red in the face and was wagging her finger screaming back, "You foul mouthed little-Little child!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped out, closing the door. Meredith turned a cold look to them, "Let's get this over with." She turned on her heel and started walking down the hall. The three drudgingly walked after. Hermione cautiously tried to strike up a conversation with the older student, "I had no idea you spoke French Meredith."  
  
Meredith didn't make eye contact, "Shut up."  
  
Hermione backed off and joined Harry and Ron again. Ron looked furious, he hissed to Hermione, "She can't treat you like that! It's uncalled for."  
  
Meredith started down the stone stairs, ignoring their conversation, eager to get outside. 


	17. Gnome Schrooms and the Flight of Marron

Chapter 17  
  
Outside the night air was rather cool. The three students drew their cloaks about them rather tightly to try and keep out the chill. They stood in confusion when Meredith stopped, she was standing in front of them looking up at the sky, where dark clouds passed over a brightly lit moon. She put two fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. There was a screech from overhead and a small shadow swooped down and took perch on her arm. It was a hawk, a rather neutral colored bird. It's back was dark brown, while its underside was tan. Its tail feathers were the color of freshly spread blood, dark red, maroon with little black stripes. Meredith gave a gesture for the three to follow after as she started towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry could not stop himself from staring at the hawk as it preened itself on Meredith's arm. It seemed so familiar. He paused in thought and had to be nudged by Ron to realize that he had truly in fact stopped. Harry trotted to catch up. He still couldn't figure out what was so familiar about the bird.  
  
Meredith knocked on the hut and the half giant opened the door. "Why hello there Meri!" He looked beyond the girl and hawk to see the three 6th years huddled up behind her. "Harry, Ron Hermione? What're you doin out o' bed?"  
  
"They're serving detention Hagrid. Now I need to borrow a lantern, we're going out into the Dark Forest." Meredith coolly explained.  
  
Hagrid nodded, turning and going back into the hut to fetch a lantern. As he handed the light to Meredith he frowned, "Take care this evening. Don't stray off." Hagrid paused a bit, "Yuh want Fang tuh come along?"  
  
Meredith shook her head, stroking the hawk underneath its beak, "No, we've got Marron for company this evening."  
  
Hagrid frowned in thought, "Guess so. G'night then. and be careful, all o' yuhs." As he slowly closed the door, the 6th years wanted to scream out 'No! Hagrid why don't you come with us?' But it was too late. Meredith turned around and shone the light over their eyes.  
  
"Stay close unless you'd like to get eaten this evening. Plenty of creatures out there willing for a quick snack." Meredith said smirking. The hawk let out a small shrill call and nipped at Meredith's ear, she glared at the bird. "You'll be the first to go."  
  
And with that they started off into the forest. Harry pulled out his wand, calling out "Lumos" and the tip of his wand popped out an orb of light, casting a glow in a small radius around them.  
  
Meredith lifted her arm where the hawk was perched, "Marron, gnome shrrooms, eastward." The hawk stretched its wings and hopped off flapping and climbing upwards into the air. Reaching the treetops and gliding over the wind drafts in an eastern direction. Meredith started to walk off in the direction that the hawk had taken, snapping back at the three, "Hurry up now, we haven't got all night!"  
  
After a while, the three came to an open moonlit clearing where Marron was circling overhead screeching. Meredith whistled and the bird landed in a nearby tree, surveying the students as they prepared to search for the gnome schrooms in the area. Meredith looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "You know what gnome schrooms are, don't you?" The boys shook their heads, giving an answer, 'no', but Hermione lifted her hand. Meredith rolled her eyes, "This is not a classroom Granger."  
  
Hermione let her hand fall, looking a bit embarrassed; "Well. a gnome schroom is a type of fungi that is used in various potions. The fungus resembles a gnome with a rather large hat on. It is the color of chalk, pure white."  
  
Meredith nodded speaking nastily, "Not like I care for smarts much, but bravo. Now go start picking them." She pulled out some sacks from her cloak and tossed them at the younger students. The sacks fell to the ground in front of them. Hermione picked up her bag and went to work, not saying another word. Ron shrugged and started as well. But Harry stood defiant, his green eyes looking rather serious behind his glasses.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Harry demanded.  
  
Meredith looked down her nose at the boy, "Pardon?"  
  
"You act so horrible and nasty to everyone, like you're better than them!" Harry accused, a bit of a challenge to his voice.  
  
Meredith stormed foreword, standing a bit taller than Harry, her eyes were flashing furiously. "Get to work."  
  
Harry kicked the back at Meredith, "Pick your own schrooms, because I refuse to do so until you explain yourself!"  
  
Meredith looked taken aback a moment before she lunged in again, grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt, jerking his face close. "Do you think I have too much pride, little Gryffindor?" She asked looking rather menacing. Harry hid whatever fear he had coursing through his body and gave a quick nod. Meredith dropped Harry, muttering, "How wrong you are." She grabbed the bag and pushed it into his hands. Harry stood mute, not saying anything, but his eyes still showed his defiance. "I should not have to explain myself to you." Meredith snapped. Harry crossed his arms, and she snorted.  
  
"Typical Slytherin. Let me guess you've got problems with Mudbloods too? With Muggles?" Harry challenged.  
  
Meredith got a look of pain to her eyes before she snarled. "BLOOD MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!"  
  
Harry stepped back, that look of pain that passed through her eyes unsettled him. There was so much about the girl he had yet to understand. He gave a nod, "Then you're not like them I guess."  
  
Meredith turned and started back to her post by the tree, "Do not assume that you know me, or Slytherins in general." She said coldly. She leaned back against the tree, but before she could look away, Harry could see shining tears brimming at her eyes. 


	18. The Library

Chapter 18  
  
It was later, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, the next day that the thoughts of familiarity about the hawk clicked in Harry's brain. Marron, the name of the hawk, meant red, therefore speaking of the bird's brightly red feathers, and that hawk.. seemed so familiar, that was because it was the same one he had seen nights before. Honestly though, Harry did not see these connections leading to anything really crucial that could possibly solve the mystery growing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it just cleared up the puzzlement in his mind.  
  
Harry looked to his friends, currently Ron was nodding off (he was rather tired from the long detention the night before) while Hermione was diligently working on a paper for Magic History class and flipping through a book on birds of prey. Harry looked down to his paper, he had only just written his name on the parchment.  
  
Harry asked, "Umm. what do you think Meredith was 'jeopardizing' about her position at the school?"  
  
Ron did not reply, his head was resting on folded arms and he was dozing. Hermione looked up, "Well.. maybe she finally got in trouble for being so nasty.."  
  
Harry frowned, "Malfoy's never gotten in any serious trouble for what he's done.."  
  
"They both deserve to.." Hermione said simply, Harry could tell that her feelings were still hurt from the other times.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but he really didn't want to press it. He sighed and went back to pondering his semi-blank parchment.  
  
Hermione spoke up, ended the silence. "We have a preliminary duel this evening.."  
  
At the word 'duel' Ron immediately perked up, scrounging around his papers to retrieve his copy of the Duelist Schedule. He studied it a moment and then laid it out across the table, pointing to today's listing. "Tonight the houses that are playing are Gryffindor 6th year.. Ravenclaw 5th year and Hufflepuff 7th year.."  
  
Hermione grinned, "We'll get to see how Katherine duels, I hear that she's pretty good."  
  
Ron laughed, and slapped Harry on the back making him spill a bit of ink on the almost blank parchment, Harry looked at Ron puzzled. "Harry'll top anyone in that competition!" Ron boasted.  
  
Harry pushed his glasses up a bit, "I don't figure we'll be dueling against any other houses tonight besides our own."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked and studied the schedule.  
  
Harry plucked the schedule out of Ron's hands. "See here." Harry said pointing to the block that contained today's listing. Ron leaned over. "Gryffindor 6th years Vs. Gryffindor 6th years." Harry read aloud.  
  
Ron slumped back into the chair, "That means we may duel against each other."  
  
Harry smiled, "But we'll have fun at it, right?"  
  
Ron perked up a little, grinning, "Guess so! I'd best be flipping through that advanced spells book that Hermione got us, right?"  
  
Hermione smirked gently, "You best be getting your paper done, it is after all due tomorrow, and I don't think you'll be able to write much after the duels, we'll probably be exhausted."  
  
Ron grinned and leaned over the table sneakily trying to steal away the paper that Hermione had just finished. Hermione swatted his hand, and Ron jerked it back wincing, "Please 'Mione? Just to get me started?"  
  
Harry sat down his quill, "Umm yeah Hermione that sounds like a good plan.. You always have such good openings.." Hermione sighed, "Fine just copy it quickly, and we'd better not get caught." Though Hermione knew well that they had been copying papers for years and no teacher had complained so far. She passed the paper across the table and went back to her book on birds of prey.  
  
Ron grinned "Wicked!" and started to scribble down what had been written, word for word, well except for the name at the top.  
  
Harry started to copy it down as well, glad to get the work out of the way so that their evening would be free to duel and then study some advanced spells. After all, they'd probably eventually have to face against the older students.  
  
Hermione's lips moved as she read the words of the book, "Seems like hawk training isn't uncommon."  
  
Harry looked up, "What?"  
  
"Well it says here that hawks were used for game hunting, like rabbits and pheasants, but.. it doesn't seem to say anything about scouting.." Hermione explained as she searched.  
  
"Well, you know, Hedwig is pretty smart for a bird, maybe it is the same sort of training?" Harry suggested going back to copying the paper.  
  
"But.. since when is a bird able to know how to find a certain plant so quickly and with so little instruction?" Hermione mused. 


	19. Unknown Words Still Sting

Chapter 19  
  
It was torture for Harry and Ron to sit through the remainder of their classes for the day. They were taking any chance available to chat excitedly about the matches and to practice some new spells for the duels. Hermione though was rather laid considering that she too would be joining in on the duels. She was constantly flipping though her books when she finished up her class work.  
  
Currently the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were sitting in their last class of the day, Potions level 6. Snape was in a particularly sour mood due to the fact that Neville Longbottom had once again melted out the bottom of a cauldron. After threatening to use Trevor (Neville's toad) in his next potion, Snape almost had the boy in tears. So while Snape supervised and snapped at Neville the other students were supposed to be reading up on a Caecus potion. The Caecus potion, when drunk rendered the drinker blind. It was a rather good tactic to gain an advantage on someone. Hermione already finished and was worriedly watching Neville hold back tears while Snape growled at the boy for missing spots and being sloppy. She sighed and stood up, still clutching her advanced spells book, starting back to try and offer some assistance to Neville. Snape did not look up but his eyes caught the movement. "Get back to your seat Miss Granger, this is no business of yours." He snapped.  
  
Hermione stood stock-still, "Sir the job will go by faster."  
  
Professor Snape looked up, his usual scowl on his face, he stepped over the steaming puddle that Neville was furiously scrubbing at and came up to Hermione. He plucked the book out of her hands swiftly yet delicately. He read the cover and scoffed, "Bah, such rubbish, true magic is not made by waving a wand about and shouting incantations. Miss Granger I thought you were paying attention the first day you came to my class."  
  
Hermione held out her hand for the book, "I am reading up for the Duelist competition, sir." Snape smirked and flipped through the pages, "Do you deem yourself ready to play against the better.."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Sir, my book?"  
  
Professor Snape handed the book back to her, "Of course, though I warn you, extra reading will not help you in the arena." He added nastily and strode back to Neville.  
  
Hermione stepped foreword to achieve her previous goal of assisting, but by now the job was done. Neville stood up with his eyes red and his cheeks just as red. Snape snapped at the two of them to return to their seats and finish their reading. Though he unkindly reminded Hermione that books for extra curricular activities were not meant to be read in the classroom, and so Gryffindor lost 10 points.  
  
Before returning to her seat, Hermione touched Neville's shoulder briefly in reassurance and he forced a smile. She sat back down next to Harry and Ron who gave friendly grins, trying to be supportive of their friend in their own way. Hermione still had her spell book open though when Professor Snape stalked past. He informed her of such by slamming it shut as he passed, smugly smirking to himself.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever the bell tolled throughout the corridors of Hogwarts and the students got up, rushing off to get ready for evening activities. Harry and Ron were practically pulling Hermione down the hallway, while she complained about wanting to take her time; there was no rush after all. They rushed on past and almost didn't stop to the voice that called out. "Oy! Might wanna slow down!" It was Katherine, she was sitting in a window ledge, while Meredith stood beside her paying no mind appearing to be rather engrossed in a novel. Katherine gestured for them to come on over, "All ready for tonight?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded eagerly. Harry asked, "Have you got any idea of how things are going to run tonight?"  
  
Katherine grinned, "Not a clue." She gave a little kick to Meredith who glared in reply. "Hey, now be nice, say hello and give them details." Meredith made no welcome of the students, but spoke rather boredly explaining, "This week's duels shall consist of House's divided into Year. No House will see all of their years perform. Thus this week's competition shall eliminate the weak from each year of each house." After speaking she went back to her brook.  
  
Katherine grinned, "Exactly, now I want you to say it with feelin this time!"  
  
Meredith narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Espérez que vous perdez." After that she turned and stalked off down the hallway, shoving any students in her path out of the way.  
  
Katherine sighed and leaned back against the cool stones, closing her eyes a moment. "I hate when she does that.." She then looked to the three standing still before her, "Anyways, I wish all of you luck this evening when you duel. Perhaps we'll face each other in a later match, eh?" She hopped down off the stone ledge, "Want an escort out to the field? Well rather would you all escort me, it seems my company has stormed off like an oxen in a china shop."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, "Sure."  
  
And so the small group of three gained one more member as they walked out to the field where the first rounds of dueling would take place. 


	20. Rules of the Duel

Chapter 20  
  
When they reached the Quidditch field there was hardly anyone there. Luckily, it was against the rules for anyone not on the schedule to be on the field when duels go on, it would give an unfair advantage. Of course though, prefects were allowed to be on the fields as well as faculty, but no interference would be allowed. Professor Flitwick and Professor Finch were milling about, welcoming all who showed up. Katherine grinned and waved to the tiny teacher as he eagerly said his hellos. The group settled down onto the soft grass to await further instruction. Harry and Ron were asking Katherine all sorts of questions about what spells that she thought would be used. Katherine just grinned and insisted that the spells of a duelist were strictly secret until they arrived in the arena. They all were laughing and chatting when Katherine noticed a blonde figure sitting up in the bleachers, it was Meredith boredly looking down on the field. Katherine reached up her hand and called out 'Hello' but the other girl made no notice. Katherine frowned, "Probably still mad from the hallway incident."  
  
Hermione looked at Meredith and then to Katherine, "What exactly did she say in the hallway?"  
  
"I believe her words were along the lines of 'I hope you lose'." Katherine explained.  
  
Ron frowned, "And she's your friend?"  
  
Katherine looked up at the figure in the bleachers, "We've known each other a long time.. she just.. isn't mean because she likes it you know."  
  
Harry looked quizzical, "She seems to enjoy it.."  
  
Katherine sighed, "Listen just stay out of her way and she won't bother you.."  
  
Hermione looked at Katherine, there was something she knew about Meredith but didn't want to tell. She made a mental note of that.  
  
Ron was about to persist but he stopped, his eyes following movement behind them. "What is he doing here?"  
  
A black-cloaked figure was walking out to the field, in his hand was a chain, and on the end of that chain was a wolf. The wolf was Aconite. She looked rather placid compared to the ferocious creature they had seen the other night, her fur gleamed almost golden in the late sunlight.  
  
Ron gulped, "Why does Snape have to bring that.. Animal with him.. its nothing but trouble.."  
  
Snape walked up to Professor Flitwick and Professor Finch, speaking with them. Professor Flitwick gleefully reached out a hand to pat the wolf, which in a sitting position still stood taller than the teacher, on its head.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet yelling across the field, "Don't! It's vicious!"  
  
Professor Flitwick looked over, a puzzled look on his face. The wolf on the chain lead leaned foreword and nudged the tiny Professor almost toppling him and lacking his face. Professor Flitwick was sent into a fit of laughter and he called back to Harry "No need to worry my boy! Lady Aconite is tame as a pup!" He cheerfully patted the wolf.  
  
Harry stood there dumbfounded. Ron muttered, "Unbelievable."  
  
Harry looked to Hermione for a possible answer. But she too was puzzled.  
  
Katherine on the other hand was staring hard at the wolf, not saying a word.  
  
Professor Snape jerked hard on the lead line and the wolf blanched when the chains tightened. She backed up slowly and stood directly at his heels obediently. Professor Flitwick got the hint and stopped patting the animal, but he still waggled his fingers at her playfully, cooing such things as "Lovely puppy!" Snape started to walk off towards the sidelines, sitting down on a wooden bench, which had recently been added for Duelist spectators. The wolf hopped up onto the bench and laid down across his lap. Professor Snape made a face of utter disgust, but he didn't push the animal off.  
  
By this time, about all of the students has assembled and were awaiting their instructions. Professor Finch brushed some hair out of his eyes and started to call out the rules for the evening. "Alright, alright settle down. Tonight the three groups that have assembled: Ravenclaw Year 5, Gryffindor Year 6, and Hufflepuff Year 7, you will all be dueling against your own group. Over the rest of the week, every day 3 groups, will compete in the same manner and thus the next round will be created based on the remaining students." He paused a moment, yawning, "The rules of the duel are as follows, Try not to inflict serious damage.. Madame Pomphrey has enough ailing students on her hands as is. Next, there is a set arena, stepping out of bounds counts as an immediate disqualification. Next, each group of students has one chance and one chance alone. If you lose in your duel today, then you are eliminated. That is about it, any questions?"  
  
There was a hush, but a girl from Ravenclaw stood up, raising her hand. "Excuse me, Professor Finch.. if one wanted to forfeit the match mid round.. what should they do?"  
  
Professor Finch frowned, "Well I'd expect you wouldn't want to disqualify yourself Miss Vollrath, but if it came down to it, you would raise your wand up into the air and have it shoot out red sparks. This is an immediate signal for the match to halt, failing to do so will result in disqualification of both students." He folded his arms over his chest, "And if there are no more questions, let us begin this bloody tournament." 


	21. Who Will Move On?

Chapter 21  
  
The first group to go was the Ravenclaws, for 5th years they performed rather well, and soon they had eliminated their larger group in half. Secondly came the Gryffindors. Harry, Ron and Hermione luckily had managed to avoid getting paired up with one another. Now, it was up to them to perform their best and make it into the next level.  
  
Hermione was paired up with a boy by the name of Travis Tipp. He was a lanky boy with light brown hair. He looked to Hermione nervously from behind thick-rimmed glasses. Obviously he was already fully aware of the intelligence that Hermione had been gifted with, though the whole school knew that. Professor Flitwick stood in the middle of the charmed circle, telling them to shake hands before the match. They did so and backed up into their starting positions. When Hermione stood still, Katherine let out a whistle and Harry and Ron cheered. Hermione blushed and then lifted her chin, drawing her wand. Professor Flitwick lifted his wand and blue sparks flew, the match had begun.  
  
Hermione called out "Incendium!" and flames shot out of her wand towards Travis who stood there stock still a moment before lifting his own wand and calling out "Aqualis!". The water that leapt out and splashed into the flames raised steam about. They had cancelled out each other's attacks.  
  
Hermione stood still a moment pondering her next move and then lunged foreword with the agility of a fencer calling out "Planta Radix". Around the boys ankles sprang up roots from the ground. They twisted and turned locking his legs still. The boy struggled, trying to tug his legs free. Hermione smiled pleasantly to herself slowly walking across the field.  
  
Ron nudged Harry, "Hey what is she doing?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's face, "She's concentrating."  
  
Back in the arena, Travis was still trying to jerk his legs free from the ground. He certainly could not burn the roots off, which would harm him. And he couldn't cut them.. for he had no blade. He was at the mercy of the girl unless he thought quickly. He called out the same spell as Hermione did previously. The roots wound up her legs starting to lock into ropes. He grinned pleased at himself, if he couldn't move, then nor should she.  
  
Hermione seemed to take no notice in the vines wrapped around her ankles. She called out, "Refugere" and the vines unwound themselves from her legs and started to creep rapidly across the ground towards Travis, creeping up his legs and binding him more. Travis screamed and tugged, but each time the vines tightened, holding him fast. Hermione decided it was best not to let the boy struggle anymore; it was time to end the match honorably and cleanly. She lifted her wand and pointed it to the shaking boy who by now had his arms pinned to his sides, his wand fallen on the ground. Hermione called out "Anima" as her final attack. From the wand came a huge gale of wind that slammed into Travis and tore him, roots and all from the ground and sent him falling outside of the barrier lines. Professor Finch held up his hand, ending the match with Hermione as the winner. Hermione rushed over to Travis who was shaking and pulling at the torn and dying vines.  
  
She helped him pull to vines off and offered her hand to assist him to his feet. He took it, feeling rather embarrassed to have been the first one to be eliminated. But even so, he still said "Good match," and wished Hermione well.  
  
Hermione settled down with her friends once more, all smiles. Harry and Ron were all positive, congratulating her on making it to the next round. Together they sat and waited for the next dueling team to be called up. Next came Ron's match, he was to be facing a short girl by the name of Mia Thompson.  
  
They entered the ring, and Professor Flitwick again stated the procedure and signaled for the match to begin. Ron grinned, now was his chance to prove to everyone that he could best his brothers (after all none of them had a record of being a duelist champion). Ron called out "Imber Rana" and his wand shook and sputtered and then sent a green flash skyward. The flash hit the boundary and spread into a glowing dome over them. Mia shrieked when the effects of the spell took place. Frogs began leaping out of the glow and started hopping about. Ron snickered, this was a spell that was mostly used for gags, it had never performed so well for him before. Ron grinned, "Give up?" Mia fumed and ripped a frog out of her mass of curly hair and stomped foreword. "Priori Incantatem" she yelled and the frogs popped and disappeared. She gave a giggle and began to swirl her wand in the air, "Patiri Cantus". Suddenly the arena was filled with a horrible wailing. Ron covered his ears, the sound resonated throughout his head, and it was actually painful. Ron yelled out "Quietus" The shrill and horrendous song ceased, all was muted. Ron smirked devilishly "Martimus Mus" and from his wand came a swarm of mice, of all different colors and they ran straight for Mia. She had had enough of being tortured by suck 'icky' creatures and lifted her wand, sending up the red sparks that disqualified her. Immediately the block was dropped and the mice disappeared. Mia was left crying, regretting her decision, she had acted foolishly for a Gryffindor. She was too ashamed to even look at any of her fellow students and so she ran off. Ron was left standing there, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess she didn't like mice?"  
  
It was a bit before Harry had his turn. Harry was going to be dueling a boy by the name of Ryan Conner. Harry and his opponent were pretty well matched up for height. Both had dark colored hair. About the only differences were that Ryan's hair was cut short and his eyes were blue and Harry of course had his unruly hair and bright green eyes that were behind his glasses. Again the same procedures were followed, both boys shook hands and took their places. The students gathered were in a hush. Professor Snape on the sidelines had been studying the matches thus far and looked surprisingly attentive. On the other hand, Aconite had rolled onto her back, paws moving languidly in the air stretching before rolling back onto her stomach in the teacher's lap. Snape growled at the wolf and she growled back, though she bore no scowl, just a wolfish grin and a wagging tail. He muttered "Mangy beast," and gave Aconite a glare. Then he turned his attentions back onto the duel that had already begun.  
  
Harry was circling the ring, and as was his opponent, they were sizing each other up, trying to find fault. When Ryan stumbled slightly Harry took his chance by calling out, "Lumos superior" and the area was filled with a bright light. This spell did work to confuse an opponent, but it also left the user in a weakened spot as well. Ryan called out "Nox" automatically clearing the light and sending the arena into darkness. Harry was left disoriented and struggled to gain back his sight. Ahead of him he could just barely make out a shape of a figure running at him. Harry called out "Impedimenta" and the figure gave out a sort of urk sound as their footing became extremely slow. The spell had put Ryan into a slow motion status. Ryan though, still called out, "Anima" (though rather slowly), intending to use the final blast as a last resort. But Harry had seen the spell in action so he screamed out "Priori Incantatem" and then once the wind whipped back into the wand, Harry called out "Expelliarmus". Ryan's wand sprung out of his hands and landed in front of Harry, who bent to pick it up. Harry stepped back from his opponent who was in slow motion frustration. Harry said the last spell simply, "Somnus" and Ryan's eyes closed and he toppled to the ground, immediately unconscious, put into sleep with the spell.  
  
Harry looked to the sleeping boy, he smiled and sincerely said "Sorry." Harry then lifted his want and called out, "Lumos", bringing some light into the arena. Harry yelled "Professor Finch? Professor Flitwick? I think this match is over."  
  
The barrier walls dropped and the spells dissipated. Thus ending the match for Harry, he too joined the ranks that would continue on into the next level. So far all three of them had made it, but soon approaching was the moment when Katherine would have to compete and earn her place. 


	22. Time to Celebrate

Chapter 22  
  
It was not long after that the Gryffindors finished up their final matches and the Hufflepuff 7th Years were left to duel. Most of the other groups had returned back to the castle, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of those to duel remained. Katherine by now was pacing, she was unsettled, and Professor Flitwick had informed her than she was in standby. That meant that she would be going in next. Katherine looked desperately up to Meredith, but the girl gave no look of recognition, just coldly looked down on the field. Katherine's eyes traveled over to Snape who was yawning and then her eyes moved onto the wolf. Aconite had sat up and was gazing out over the field intently, or at least gave the appearance of. The wolf yawned and briefly wagged its tail before it flopped back across Snape's lap. Snape snorted and shoved Aconite off, he had had enough of the wolf shoving herself into him constantly when it got bored. Aconite stretched and circled and then sat down, continuing to watch with intense eyes. Katherine frowned and turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, she gave a wave grinning.  
  
She jerked a bit when she heard her name being called out and the name of a fellow Hufflepuff, Victoria Franklin. Franklin was a placid looking girl; she had long dark hair that fell way past her waist. Katherine smiled faintly, they knew each other, but that did not make it any easier to prepare herself for the duel ahead. Katherine shrugged away her feelings of doubt and walked with pride into the area. Victoria looked to Katherine, and when it came to shaking hands, Victoria paused staring before clasping Katherine's hand into her own. Soon the match was under way. Victoria called out the first attack, "Aqualis". Katherine instead of countering the attack with a traditional flame spell she dove out of the way, rolling and jumping to her feet. She called out a challenge, "Come on, keep it up! I'd like a little warm up before I play!" Victoria huffed and repeated the spell, trying to get just ahead of Katherine to soak the boastful girl, but always Katherine seemed to jump away or dodge with such graceful ease. Victoria stamped her foot and called out, "Aqualis Superior"! Out of the wand flooded water that slowly maneuvered itself into a whirlpool. Katherine stumbled a bit and grinned up. Her cloak, uniform, and entire self was soaked. She bore the same challenge in her eyes; she called out, "Refugere." And the whirlpool moved closer to Victoria making the girl loose her footing. Victoria caught herself before she completely fell, but the water still splashed up, soaking her clothing as well. Katherine has had enough playing around, she stepped foreword into the water and pointed her wand at the rapidly swirling blue pool. "Exaresco" was the spell she called and the water begun to dry out, to be rapidly sucked into the ground and disappearing. Katherine bore a smile, "We end this now, it has been a good match Miss Franklin." She closed her eyes and conjured up concentration. Then without warning she lifted her wand to the sky and called "Patronus", out of her wand came a swirling silver mist that rapidly moved upwards and then formed into the figure of a bird, a bird of prey. The misty falcon let out a silent shriek and dove at Victoria, passing through the girl and dissipating. Victoria was smiling rather stupidly as she fell to her knees, ending the match. The barrier fell around them and the last of the silvery mist disappeared. Katherine forced a smile and steadied herself; the Patronus spell always left its user a bit off few a few minutes afterward. She reached into a pocket in her soaked cloak and pulled out a soggy wrapper, unwrapping it and popping the contents into her mouth. It was chocolate, which always helped to stop the dizziness after such a spell.  
  
Hermione ran over, smiling and congratulating the older student. Katherine grinned and playfully rubbed the top of Hermione's head.  
  
"That was a wonderful Patronus attack!" Hermione complimented.  
  
Katherine nodded, "Yeh, I guess it was an okay match.." she paused, "You guys all ready to head in?"  
  
Ron grinned gratefully, "Yes!"  
  
As they started off, Harry was staring at Katherine hard. Thoughts were running through his mind, but one stood out in particular, Katherine's protector was a hawk.  
  
Meanwhile, Katherine's eyes were up on the bleachers, Meredith had disappeared. She looked back over her shoulder, most of the students were all starting back for the castle, the faculty tagged along behind, making sure everyone got in. Snape was walking away from the other teachers, dragging along a playful looking Aconite who was bounding around at the end of her line because Flitwick was teasing her again. Professor Snape jerked the chain, and Aconite heeled, but her tail still stood high and her feet were like springs, prancing across the grass. Katherine couldn't help but giggle at the sight, but she stopped when Hermione took notice.  
  
"Something funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
Katherine shrugged, "Not really."  
  
Ron pulled out some Every Flavor Beans and beamed, "We ought to celebrate, come on, have one."  
  
Only Harry did not seem to be interested in celebrating, he was too lost in thought. Images of the Patronus echoed back in his mind. Everything was connected somehow; he just needed to figure out how and why. He was jostled out of thought when Ron clapped him on the back. Harry gave a smile and fixed his glasses, choosing a bean from Ron's hand. It was bright blue, he popped it into his mouth and almost gagged, it was paper flavored. 


	23. Questions Galore!

It was later that evening when things began to click in Harry's head. Why did Katherine use a Patronus attack. And what meaning did the hawk hold? Afterall, his own Partonus spell produced the figure of a stag, which represented his father. What did Katherine's Patronus represent? Harry frowned and looked back at his text, feeling too ditracted to read about the assigned subject. He glanced up to Hermione, who was pulling on her cloak and preparing to go out for another patrol shift.  
  
"Maybe could we come again?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermioned huffed, "You remember the results of last time. I'm not going to risk it."  
  
"But.. Hermione!" Ron whined.  
  
"No Buts, I simply am not going to put you in a position like that. You could be expelled!" Hermione continued.  
  
Ron frowned, "Prude."  
  
Hermione glowered, "Perhaps, but look who's helping to protect your education. You really ought to be more appreciative of my efforts."  
  
Ron would've continued if Harry had not cut in. "'Mione.. Be careful alright?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course, g'night, don't wait up for me." She then slipped out of the door, speaking a soft greeting to the Fat Lady, who had asked "where she was off to at such an hour" before dissappearing into the dark halls.   
  
Harry, at the moment the door began to close, started to rummage through his pockets, pulling out some folded parchment.  
  
"Don't tell me you'll be doing homework all night while Hermione's out having the fun.." Ron chided.  
  
Harry gave a grin, "Of course not." He unfolded the parchment, mumbling a bit of an enchantment, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good," and he tapped the paper with his wand. The words began to appear on the parchment, showing an intricate map with moving names of all members of Hogwarts.   
  
Ron scooted over, pointing to the name 'Hermione Granger' traveling down the hall. He pointed her out to Harry, but the boy was focused wide-eyed on another part of the map. His gaze was staring at the name 'Remus Lupin' that was stationary in front of the name 'Albus Dumbledore' in a classroom.   
  
"Professor Lupin is here!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Naw, didn't he leave.. cause of the.. ya know.. grr issue?" Ron said mimicking claws with extended fingers and letting out a mock growl.  
  
"Yes, but he must be back! The map doesn't lie. Maybe he'll start teaching again." Harry continued excitedly, getting up and starting for the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"We have to go see him." Harry said before running up the stairs, "I'm going to get my cloak, get ready if you want to come."  
  
Ron got up and started folding the map, getting a bit excited and nervous as well. It was a known fact that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, one that almost killed them back in their 3rd year. But.. he didn't mean it, it was just the traditional werewolf rage.  
  
Harry trotted down the stairs, his invisibility cloak over the crook of his arm. He took the map from Ron and studied it once more before refolding it. He tapped the parchment with his wand, muttering, "Mischief managed." And the text bled out from the paper.  
  
The two slipped under the cloak and snuck out of the door to the Gryffindor dormitories, sneaking past a dozing Fat Lady who woke up when they passed. "Who goes there?!" she called. But the boys didn't respond and kept moving down the darkened hallways.


	24. Professor Lupin's Return

"It's great to be back." Came the soft voice of Remus Lupin. He was leaning on his walking stick, smiling and nodding to Dumbledore as they conversed. He looked tired honestly, and his face was a bit pale, so that the scars on his cheek stood out.  
  
"How long has it been?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Remus thought a moment, "Well I've taken the potion recently, if that's what you are implying. But it has been difficult lately getting ahold of the necessary ingredients."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "I shall have to ask Severus if he has some extra supplies."  
  
Remus rubbed at the back of his neck a bit uncomfortably. "Do you think he'd be willing to help?"  
  
By that time, the boys had already caught tidbits of the conversation from their position behind the door. They couldn't go in of course, because that would mean trouble. But while they were in the midsts of deciding what to do, a firm hand clamped on each of their shoulders. Ron turned around slowly and whimpered.  
  
Behind them stood a smug looking Meredith Banes. Her lips quirked into a smirk and her golden eyes flashed for a moment. "Well, well, well... two nosey Gryffindors seem to have misplaced themselves."  
  
Harry reached for his wand that he had brought along, but Meredith made a "tut tut" sort of noise and pushed them backwards. The two collided with the door and it swung open, leaving them sprawled on the ground in the room at Meredith's feet.   
  
Dumbledore and Lupin turned around in alarm at the sudden noise. "Harry!" Remus started after recgonizing the boy who had fallen into the room along with his comrade.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the three inquiringly, asking in a calm voice, "Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Miss Banes?"  
  
Meredith gave a half grin, "They were listening in sir."  
  
Dumbledore frowned lightly, "I know your intentions were good Miss Banes, but your method is a bit unorthodox."  
  
Remus stepped over to help the boys up and stared at the girl. "Banes?"  
  
She glowered at the older man, staring him straight in the eyes almost challengingly. "Yes."  
  
Remus pulled the boys up and his smile was gone. "Fenrir.." He murmered.   
  
Meredith flicked a bit of tan colored hair away from her face. "He was my grandfather."   
  
Remus forced a smile, "Well.. um.. it was nice to meet you Miss Banes.. Good to see you as well boys.. Perhaps its best if these boys get back to bed?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled lightly, "Yes, it is rather late. Perhaps you'd like to escort them Remus? We can continue our conversation in the morning."  
  
Remus nodded, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, who at this moment was utterly confused. "Come on then boys, off to the dorms.." He started out of the room, giving a brief nod to Meredith who let out a sniff of displeasure as she stepped away from them.  
  
"Miss Banes.. please continue your shift and then return to the dorms. We shall be talking as well in the morning." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Yes sir.." Meredith said flatly, leaving the room and walking opposite to where the other three had gone.  
  
Remus smiled gently, speaking to the boys as he walked them back to the Gryffindor dorms. "How have you two been?"  
  
Harry was silent so Ron chimed in. "We've been good..."  
  
After a bit of an uncomfortable pause, Harry asked, "What brings you back Professor?"  
  
"No need to call me Professor, Harry, I'm not teaching. At least I don't think I'm going to be. I hear you have a new DADA Professor. Is he teaching you well?" Remus answered.  
  
"Yeah.. he's alright, not as interesting though. I think he knows about the job's reputation." Harry answered.  
  
"That no faculty member lasts more than a year?" Remus asked with a chuckle.  
  
"It's true though." Ron chimed in.  
  
Harry looked at Remus, asking a question that had been on his mind since they left Dumbledore, "Professor Lupin, who's Fenrir?"  
  
Remus lightly clapped Harry on the back, even though the gesture was in play, his face didn't show it. "Fenrir was... well as she said, her grandfather, I knew him only briefly, but it was a lasting impression." He spoke uneasily, not finishing his sentances fully. "Fenrir Banes.. it has been quite a while.."  
  
Harry frowned and wanted to ask more, but a lantern shone in their eyes from a figure ahead. It was Hermione and she seemed quite flustered. "Harry! Ron! I told you not to come out tonight!"  
  
Remus chuckled and gave a greeting to her. "Aren't you out a bit late yourself Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione stopped, "Professor Lupin! How wonderful to see you again! Oh, about being out late, well.. I have to be.." She pointed to her Prefect's badge.  
  
Remus leaned foreward, looking at the badge with a smile. "Impressive. I myself once wore a badge just like that, though I didn't keep it quite as shiny." He commented.  
  
Hermione smiled at the compliment, but her expression returned back to concern when she saw her friends. "You haven't gotten in any trouble have you?"  
  
"Naw, not tonight, Dumbledore just wants us to be returning to the dorms, is all." Ron answered with a playful smile.  
  
"You're lucky that's it! If you had been caught by someone else, you would've been in detention or worse, expelled!" Hermione scolded.   
  
Professor Lupin lightly nudged the boy's shoulders again, "Come on, if I don't return you to the dorms, then I'll be getting in trouble as well."  
  
Hermione gave a flustered sigh and marched off, "Behave yourselves, next time you might not be so lucky!"  
  
Ron made a face back over his shoulder to the retreating Hermione's back. 


	25. Dobby's Promise

Things went pretty smoothly after that incident and the days seemed to fly by for the trio. Lupin, though not teaching, was staying in the castle to assist with the Dueling competitions. He was primarily in charge of supervising practice matches that were held prior to the actual compeitions. After the weeks had crept up to Halloween, several students had been eliminated from the game all together.   
  
It was the Eve of Halloween, and there was still time for the banquet to commence. Tonight was the night that the Gummers would be put into action. Ron and Harry had been plotting, and they intended to get access to the food through Dobby. He was the small house elf whom Harry had helped to liberate from Lucious Malfoy.   
  
"If Hermione finds out, she'll kill us." Ron gulped.  
  
"Yeh.. but it'll be worth it." Harry said with a devilish grin.  
  
They approached the entrance to the kitchen, where Dobby was eagerly awaiting their arrival. "Master Potter!" Dobby squealed and padded up to the two boys. "D-Dobby has been very busy. Very, very busy." He continued to chatter, "What is it that, Master Potter, needs from Dobby?"  
  
Harry kneeled down to his small friend and held out a small package. "Happy Halloween."  
  
Dobby looked at the wrapped box and his eyes welled up. "Dobby is so grateful, but he cannot accept, Master Potter's, generous gift."  
  
Harry placed it into Dobby's hands, "It's okay. Open it."  
  
Dobby quirked a grin and clutched the package to himself, admiring the boy's wrapping. Then he began to tear at the paper, getting the package unwrapped rather quickly. He withdrew the new pair of Halloween themed socks, they were orange and black. Dobby squealed in delight and rubbed them against his cheek. He looked up to Harry, "But... Dobby has nothing to give, Master Potter, in return."  
  
Harry grinned, "That's really alright.. but, we were wondering if you could do us a big favor.."  
  
"Anything, Master Potter!" Dobby exclaimed, pulling on his new socks, right over top of the ones he was still wearing.  
  
"Well.. We have this special.. uh.." Harry started.  
  
"Gift!" Ron chimed in, "For Malfoy, the stupid git."  
  
He was cut off by Harry, "We have some special candy for Draco Malfoy, can you make sure it gets to him specifically tonight?"  
  
Dobby thought a moment and then nodded furiously. "It is no problem, Master Potter, none at all."  
  
Harry grinned and pulled the other wrapped package from his pocket. "Maybe just leave it on his plate?"  
  
Dobby nodded and took the smaller box. "Yes, yes, that will do."  
  
"But don't get caught placing it there please Dobby," he paused, "It's a suprise."  
  
Dobby nodded again. "Oh, yes! Dobby understands."  
  
"Good, well we'll be seeing you." Ron said.  
  
"Happy Halloween." Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Happy Halloween to Master Potter and to his companion as well!" Dobby replied.  
  
Harry and Ron continued on down the corridors. When they finally were out of earshot, they started their laughter. It was too much to hold back. It was going to be priceless. Malfoy would greedily take the false candies and have his mouth jammed shut for quite a bit.  
  
They went out to the quidditch pitch and were suprised to see that the field was taken over by several Syltherin students getting in extra practice for the duels. Harry noticed Malfoy right away because he was knocked backward by a green colored blast emitted from another's wand.   
  
"Pay attention Draco!" A harsh voice snapped. It belonged to Professor Snape, who was the one who emitted the blast at Draco. He was 'helping' his students prepare for the matches.  
  
Draco got up, brushing himself off before he stood at the ready again. When the second blast came at him, he deflected it, causing the blast to hit the ground by Harry and Ron's feet. The grass where the blast hit was burnt and shriveled. Draco got a smug look to his face, pleased that he had deflected the blast. But his face turned angry when he saw Harry and Ron watching. "Potter.." He growled.  
  
Professor Snape glanced over, "Mr. Potter, perhaps you should be getting ready for the banquet this evening.."  
  
Harry frowned as the Syltherin house members grouped up behind their head of house. On the outskirts of them was Meredith Banes, though, she hadn't stood to join them. She remained sitting on the sidelines, her face was pale and she looked rather ill.  
  
Professor Snape glowered at Harry, but spoke to his students "Practice is over for today.. I expect all of you to practice what you've learned on your own time.."   
  
As the students departed, Draco made a point of shouldering Harry as he passed, knocking Harry into Ron. Harry righted himself and took a swing at Malfoy's face with a balled fist.   
  
Ron grabbed Harry's arm mid-punch and hissed, "Not in front of Snape!"  
  
Harry glowered and stopped his fist. Wanted desperatly to smash in the smug look on Draco's face.  
  
Draco smirked, "Good show Weasley." He continued off with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, following closely. behind.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, tempted to take a swing at the blonde boy himself, but he did not. He just patted Harry's shoulder. "He aint worth it.." Ron muttered. 


	26. All Hollows Eve

During the banquest the students were all smiles as they dug into their dinner and their special Halloween treats. There was a variety of different snacks and candies. Ron was eagerly chewing on a cauldron cake.   
  
"So, ya think Malfoy got his special treat?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry craned his neck a bit to look around Ron at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was talking with his classmates and chewing on a toffee. So far, he had not chewed on the gummers. "Nah.. not yet.."  
  
"What treat?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Nothing really.." Ron answered secretively, unsure of how Hermione would react to their plan.  
  
"You two were plotting something. What is it this time..?" Hermione asked with a exasperated sigh. She feared that the two had cooked up some impossible prank, since the two seemed to have gotten quite the trickester influence.  
  
Ron grinned to excited to hold it back anymore.He put down his snack. "Just wait til Malfoy eats the marshmallows in that little package there."  
  
Hermione suprisingly looked intrigued, since she too despised Malfoy. "What's so bad about marshmallows? I'm rather partial to them myself.."  
  
Harry smiled mischievously, "You wouldn't want to eat these."  
  
"Why?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"They go black and jam your jaws up for at least a day, though maybe we'll be lucky and they'll jam his mouth up for the rest of his life." Ron answered, snickering.   
  
Hermione glanced menacingly at Draco at the Slytherin table, "Finally something to shut that oversized gob of his."  
  
Harry and Ron looked suprised at Hermione. "You approve?" They asked in unison.  
  
Hermione smiled, calmly running her finger along her glass, "Well.. he does deserve it."  
  
"But 'Mione.. this is a prank.." Harry asked playfully, nudging her side.  
  
"Yes, but tonight's Halloween, a time for treats," She held up a bit of chcolate to munch on, "And of course, a few well-deserved tricks."  
  
Ron laughed and took a swig of his drink. "Hah, looks like old mum's finally lightening up a bit."  
  
Hermione took a swat at Ron, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics.  
  
"Happy All Hallows Eve underclassmen!" Came a cheerful voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione turned, "Hello Katherine! How're you?"  
  
The older student stretched in contentment, "Good, good. Full of sugar, so I'm ready to party the night away. Did ya hear that Dumbledore got the singer Circe to perform tonight?"  
  
Ron's face reddened and he grinned sheepishly, "In person?"  
  
Katherine looked at Ron and stifled a laugh. "Somebody's a fan." She commented.  
  
Ron fumbled for words, "Well Gunny has her cd.. and uh.. well you can't deny that she IS good looking!"  
  
Katherine laughed and touseled his hair, "You're too young for her."  
  
Ron growled and tried to flatten it again while his comrades laughed.  
  
Harry glanced around the room, "Hmm that's funny Professor Lupin isn't here..."  
  
Hermione looked at the staff table, "Neither is Snape."  
  
Katherine looked around the Great Hall, then out one of the windows. Her gaze fixed on the moon that had started a full shine in the night sky. No clouds blocked its light and it shone as a bright white orb in the dark sky that was scattered with stars. "I need to go!" She quickly started out of the Great Hall, apologizing to students as she hurridly slipped between them.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and they both stood. Something was definitely up, especially if Katherine reacted in such a way. Ron looked up to his friends, with his mouth full of sweets, "Wha?"  
  
Hermione tugged Ron to his feet, "Come on! We need to find out what's going on!"  
  
"B-But Malfoy didn't eat the gummers yet!" Ron complained, quickly swallowing his sweets and taking a final gulp of his drink to wash it down.  
  
Harry started hurrying after Katherine, trying to catch up. Hermione was quickly following behind, dragging Ron, who was still in mid-complaint about missing his big prank. 


	27. Fight of the Were

Hermione caught up with Harry and she asked, "Do you think she's a werewolf... the way she reacted... it was like Lupin..." She was hurridly talking to him as she ran down the halls.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I think that's why she ran." His shoes pounded on the stone floors.  
  
Ron panted, "Then why are we going to FIND her?"  
  
"Because if she's inside, people could get hurt." Hermione explained to Ron.  
  
Ron whined "WE could get hurt!"  
  
Harry skidded around a corner and heard loud howling noises echoing from the dungeons. He started for the stairs, but stopped when a hand grabbed him, jerking him to an immediate stop.   
  
"Potter! What the hell are you doing??!" It was Professor Snape, who had several scratches on his face that dripped crimson blood.   
  
"Evans! She's- she's a Were-!" Harry panted, trying to pull from his grasp. "She's going- to hurt people!"  
  
"You twit! Get back to the Great Hall now!" Snape said, pushing the boy aside. Hermione came around the corner, breathing heavy and Ron bumped into her because of the sudden stop. Their eyes were wide. "Idiots! Why do you all have to come running! Go back to the hall NOW!" Snape ordered.  
  
Several crashes were heard from down in the dungeons along with echoing howling and several angry growls. There was a thudding noise as something slammed against the heavy doors of the potions classroom. Professor Snape looked down the staircase. "Well don't stand there gawking, open the damn hall gates if you insist on staying!"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried over to the large doors that served as the main entrance to the castle. Ron started pulling on the door, grunting and straining with the effort. But they were too heavy to be opened by hand. Hermione pulled out her wand and said simply "Stand back, Ron." She started calling out an enchantment "Retraho Foris". The doors creaked loudly and then slowly swung open wide, showing the moonlit grass outside.  
  
There was another slam and a crash, and a high pitched creak as the heavy classroom door swung open. The sound of clicking nails and heavy breathing came up quickly from the staircase. Snape withdrew his wand and told the trio to back up if they valued their lives. Up the steps bounded a short furred creature. It's short maw was dripping with saliva and its head whipped around as it growled, looking for something to attack. It's legs were gangly and it lacked a tail. In simple words, it was a werewolf. The werewolf stalked foreward and Harry recgonized him immediatly from the 3rd year incident. It was Lupin..  
  
The were-Lupin lifted itself up onto his hind paws, letting out a snarl of rage at the group, sending spittle at them. He started to stalk foreward menacingly, but was knocked aside by a flash of fur. A longer furred werewolf was standing over the knocked down Lupin. Its thick coat was gleaming golden tan and its golden brown eyes were narrowed at the changed Lupin. The newcomer let out a challenging howl. Lupin got up onto his hind legs and roared back. On his hind legs he towered over the other werewolf. He took a lunge at the other, aiming for the throat. The other werewolf backed up growling its tail raised high in the air in a challenging manner. It started to slowly edge towards the door. Lupin kept its focus on the new werewolf, intent on continuing his assault.   
  
"Aconite! Get him outside!" Snape yelled.  
  
The tan colored werewolf looked to Snape, perking its ears for a bit before she was slammed to the ground by a tackle from Lupin. Aconite snarled and struggled under the larger werewolf's weight. She kicked up her hind paws into his abdomen, sending him skidding back a bit across the cobblestone floor. She rolled onto all fours just as Lupin did and she went running out the door to the school's moonlit grounds, quickly pursued by Lupin.  
  
"T-That's Aconite?!" Ron whimpered.  
  
"She got... bigger..." Harry murmered.  
  
Snape ignored their comments and pointed his wand to the door. He called out, "Occuldo Foris" and the entrance's doors slammed shut. He leaned against the door letting out a breath. He rubbed at his temples trying to think.  
  
The trio ran to a window, peering out at the scene. The two werewolves were in the midsts of combat. The smaller Aconite and the gangly Lupin. They were locked in battle, exchanging blows until Aconite was pushed back a bit. Lupin tilted his head to the sky and let out a loud, resounding howl. Suddenly a shadow swooped down and there was a hawk raking its claws arcoss Lupin's open maw. His howl turned to a yelp and took an angry swipe at the bird and knocked it to the ground. The hit to the hawk enraged Aconite and she snarled, throwing Lupin aside roughly.   
  
She padded quickly to the fallen hawk, nudging it a bit as it began to take a different shape. The hawk morphed into the crumpled figure of a girl in Hogwarts robes. Lupin slashed his claws across Aconite's back and she let out a shrill shriek of pain. She whipped around and continued her attacks on Lupin, chasing him off into the Dark Forest.  
  
Snape waited until the werewolves were out of sight before he called out the spell to open the great doors once more, "Retraho Foris". He strode out carefully onto the grounds, approaching the girl. Carefully he bent down and picked her up. He glanced warily across the grounds once more before he moved back to the main entrance. The trio peered out to get a good look at the limp figure, and they let out a gasp of suprise. 


End file.
